


Please Remember to Forget Me

by LoveAnubis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And something about ghosts I think?, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Because I am a sinner, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Dragons, F/M, Gabriel Reyes is a tired dad, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is his angsty son, HONEY POT BOIS, Hinted Reaper76, I'm tempted to slip some old fashioned WidowTracer in there, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pshhh that's not important, Reader is a Single Mother, Slow Burn, Smut, Tracer is your gay bestie now, Young Genji Shimada, reader can see ghosts, should i?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAnubis/pseuds/LoveAnubis
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when your baby's daddy suddenly comes back from the dead. Things go downhill from there when you startseeingthe dead. Throw in a shady past, a future in Blackwatch, and an old flame, and you've got a recipe for disaster. So much for just raising your kid and winning that mom-of-the-year award.





	1. The Ghost Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Another rough day  
> This could not get any worse  
> My Son is Missing
> 
> (Prepare that ass for a lot of shitty haikus instead of actual chapter summaries)

_“Sorry darling,” He said mockingly, “But I guess you were easier than I thought."_

* * *

You jolted awake in a cold sweat, only recalling glimpses of your lingering nightmares. Not that it mattered; it wasn’t the first time you’d dreamed of that memory, and it wouldn’t be the last.

You wiped the sweat off your brow, contemplating taking a shower to wash off the memory of last night’s mistakes. The sticky feeling of the dried sweat made you cringe in disgust, and you decided that leaving the house without one was a no go. You spared a glance at the clock on your bedside table. Ultimately surprised that your rambunctious little devil hadn’t bothered to wake you up yet. Then again, you were up earlier than you should’ve been. You spared a glance at the small body dozing away next to you, before getting up and stumbling into the bathroom tiredly, without even bothering to glance in the mirror; you didn’t need a mirror to tell you that you had bags under your eyes and that your hair was a disgusting rat’s nest. Luckily, there was nothing that a nice hot shower and softly scented soaps couldn’t fix.

Well, almost nothing.

Because despite your best efforts, you couldn’t wash off the memory of your lingering nightmares.

* * *

Your shitty apartment was quiet for a change, and you smiled into your coffee cup as it touched your lips, basking in the peace of the morning.

“Mooooom!”

You shook your head with a sigh. So much for peace and quiet.

Nonetheless, your smile genuinely returned as you watched your son barrel through the kitchen of your small, rundown apartment.

“Mom, we’re gonna be late! Why’re you still in sweatpants, don’t you have work today?!”

You looked over at the calendar, about to snort in contempt that you’d never go to work on a Saturday, until your eyes zeroed in on the crisp, unmarked Friday. Fuck.

You spat out your coffee (“Haru, don’t laugh at your mother, even if she is an idiot!”), grabbed your duffel bag with work clothes, and shooed your son out of the apartment, mindful to lock up.

As per normal, you walked your son until the school gates were visible before barreling down the street to the rundown little Ramen shop that you’d worked part time at since your first week in Hanamura. Surprisingly, the Rikimaru wasn’t as rundown as you’d expected it to be in the years that had passed. And although the place was tinged with memories of old flames and bad yesterdays, you had a long history of friendship with the management staff.

As you ran into the shop, you threw a grin over your shoulder at the ghost of the kind old manager, Koichi, who greeted you each morning.

“Rough morning, Y/N?” The chef called from the back room.

You laughed and nodded as you headed into the bathroom to change into your work dress and apron. Even a rough morning couldn’t wipe away the joy that a Friday and excitement of a long weekend could bring.  
But as you smiled and greeted customers, you noticed the familiar spirit of a stern, yet kind man in a trench coat with steely brown eyes and a dragon tattoo. His slicked black hair and piercing gaze reminded you of the very person you wished to forget most, and though Sojiro’s ghost had appeared before you on previous occasions, the solemnity of his presence now only made your heart sink into your chest with a foreboding feeling.

You continued to work with your back turned towards him, but you could still feel his steely gaze upon you.

* * *

The foreboding feeling never left, even though you had left the Rikimaru many hours ago. Luckily, Sojiro hadn’t followed you from the Rikimaru to the red-light district. You’d feel awkward stripping in front of him.

After all, working at a small family-owned ramen shop wasn’t enough to support a college dropout with a kid. Hell, even your part-time job at a shady strip joint, Kinshi no Hana, was hardly enough to pay the rent. But working part-time at a stripping joint paid more than any other retail job, and if that’s what it took to provide for your son and keep your shitty apartment in the projects of Hanamura, then you had no shame.

Besides, the late nights could be awful but at least you had the weekends to spend with your rambunctious little boy.

You entered the rundown little apartment, expecting to be tackled by your eager son, but were surprised to find that he wasn’t waiting for you like he usually was.  
Maybe he went to sleep? It was late after all. And although, you supposed it was for the better that he got his rest, you had to work hard to squash down the disappointment of not seeing him. Well, at least you could kiss him goodnight and get some shut-eye.

You pulled back the covers of your shared bed, expecting to find your little boy lost in the land of sweet dreams, only to find that the place where he should’ve been sleeping was empty and cold. An equally cold feeling gripped your heart as you ran to the kitchen to check- and surely enough, the food you had left for him was untouched.

He never came home.

He never came _home_

_He never came home._

As soon as the words were spoken in your mind, you knew them to be true. Choking back a sob, you raced out of the apartment, calling out for your beloved son with a desperation that only a mother with a missing child could reciprocate.

“Haru! Please, baby, where are you? Haru!” A cold, shadowy hand on your shoulder stopped you, and your rage boiled over as you turned to see-

“Where is he, Sojiro? Why’re you here?” You demanded.

The ghost of Sojiro stood unfazed in the face of your motherly wrath. He gazed sadly at you, silent as ever. His gaze flickered from your bristling form to a figure off in the distance, and you followed it only to feel your heart stop as the realization dawned on you.

The Shimada estate. Of. Fucking. Course.

“They took him?” You growled out at Sojiro only to look back and realize he was long gone. Typical.

* * *

To say that Genji Shimada was having a “bad” day, was the understatement of the year. He spent the majority of the morning in the medical wing of Blackwatch, undergoing numerous tests and then spent the rest of his day cooped up in the Orca awaiting to arrive to the one place he wished he’d never have to return to.

Despite the fact that it had been 3 years since he last returned to Hanamura to ensure the destruction of the Shimada Clan, he still felt unsafe there.

Unsafe, being a generous word for it.

He could almost feel his brother’s gaze on him, could see his figure in every shadow. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even feel the wicked bite of the blade as it sliced across his arms and back, cutting deep into his clothes and flesh, severing his spinal cord and-

No.

He shook the thoughts away.

His brother was long gone by the time he even came back to dismantle the remains of the Shimada Clan 3 years ago. Hanzo wouldn’t even be able to recognize him now if he saw him, would never guess that it was him. Hell, Hanzo didn’t even know he was alive. And how could he? It was a mere luck of the draw that Genji had survived. “Against all odds” were quite literally the words he lived by.

Genji drummed his fingers irritably against his seat in a pathetic attempt to keep from fiddling with the red wires protruding from his body. Commander Reyes glared at him softly in disapproval, causing Genji to snort at him and drum his fingers louder. He could tell it was taking one hell of an effort for Reyes not to clock him upside the head like an exasperated parent.

Good. Served him right for dragging Genji along.

Genji hadn’t really paid much attention during the mission briefing. He had been too busy being pissy about going back to Hanamura.

He managed to catch the word “recruit” a couple of times during the debriefing, so he could only assume that they were recruiting someone from Hanamura and that he was coming along because he knew Hanamura better than anyone.

He briefly recalled that since Blackwatch was the shadiest division of Overwatch, they’re recruitment methods were “special.”

Instead of the pleasant invitation and gift baggy approach that Overwatch usually took, Blackwatch had what they called the “Join the dark side, we have cookies” approach. At least for the more cooperative recruits. For the uncooperative recruits there was a lot more intimidation and threats. He could vaguely remember Agent McCree mentioning something about a potato sack and nipple clamps being involved too, but Genji didn’t even want to know what that was all about.

Of course, his own initiation into Blackwatch had also been a little out of the norm too, if you considered rising from the dead in a hospital room with a contract and a “get well, dipshit” cake shoved in your face as “unorthodox" (Which he did).

He shook the thoughts away as the Orca pulled in for a landing. Genji briefly wondered how this initiation would go before he decided that he didn’t really care. It wasn’t his problem.  
Little did he know, it was about to be.

Sojiro’s ghost sat across from Genji, gazing regretfully at his son, but Genji was none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinshi no Hana = Forbidden Flower


	2. When the Moon is Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us play a game  
> I spy with my little eye  
> A cyborg ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! The love is appreciated :')
> 
> This is a hella long chapter and it's not beta'd. I sorry?

You crept silently through the shadows, bobbing and weaving your way past the posts where guards and vigils would be. You weren’t naïve enough to think that you could make it in and out of the estate with your son without running into trouble, of course. But, you wanted to avoid as much trouble as possible. Especially when you knew that trouble had an uncanny ability of finding you.

You slipped silently around a corner only to collide right into a guard.

Your heart jumped into your throat and you immediately shoved yourself away from his body, preparing for a fight. Only, the guard was apparently in no shape to fight you and his body fell backwards with a dull thud. He was unconscious before his body even collided with yours, you realized.

Which obviously meant someone else was here.

You quickly whipped one of your two pocket knives out of your sweater’s sleeve just as you were grabbed roughly by the shoulder and spun around.

“Impressive. You must definitely be the one.” a deep voice rumbled. “Despite years without practice, you still have good reflexes and a killer instinct. You might be the right person for this job after all.”

You snorted up at a tall, dark-skinned man in a beanie. Nothing about you at this moment in time could be described as ‘impressive.’ You were dressed in an old tank top and sweat pants, with beat up converse and an adorably pink sweater. ‘Impressive’ was the overstatement of the century.

Regardless of the man’s praise, you disliked the way he seemed to be assessing you and you crossed your arms defiantly. “What is this, a job interview?” You snorted again, in a rather unladylike fashion and rolled your eyes. “No thanks, I’ve already got a job. Now go away, I’m busy.”

This time, it was his turn to snort. “Busy? With what?”

“Obviously I’m a girl scout, trying to sell cookies to these Shimadas. Unfortunately, I ran out of Caramel deLites and now they’re trying to kill me.”

He rolled his eyes in an exasperating manner, but really, what could he expect? He didn’t _really_ think you’d tell him your business with the Shimada clan, did he? “Look, I have no plans to tell you my plans. Especially when you’re not alone.” You trailed your eyes over his shoulder, to a rooftop up above him. His brows shot up in pleasant surprise, pleased that you weren’t as dense as he had thought.

He paused, considering you for a moment before he beckoned with his hand and a lean figure dropped gracefully from the rooftop in response. The figure stepped forward, still cloaked in shadow, but slightly visible from behind the man in the beanie.

Your eyes assessed him, noting that he seemed familiar, but unable to place the familiarity since his face was covered by a mask and the shadows were still blanketing his body. You suppressed a shiver as his glowing red eyes gleamed balefully at you.

“A cyborg, huh? That’s unusual.” Not to mention suspicious; cyborgs weren’t common and were typically very dangerous individuals. Who exactly were these guys? “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m busy.”

“Alright, busy, I’m Reyes. And we’re here to invite you to Blackwatch. And by ‘invite’, I mean ‘drag you off to our headquarters willingly or unwillingly.”

So that’s how it was. Your eyes narrowed coldly at the man dubbed “Reyes.”

You knew you couldn’t outright reject his offer, or he really would drag you off before you could rescue your son. And while you had no intention of joining this “Blackwatch” organization, you decided that playing it safe was probably the best option.

“How about you help me with my task, and I’ll consider your offer?”

Luckily, Reyes didn’t seem in the mood to argue with you. “Fine by me, but what’re we getting into?”

“Oh, nothing really.” You said lightly, still not trusting them. “I just need to take down all the guards and retrieve something that was taken from me.”

Reyes clicked his tongue in annoyance but nodded his assent anyways. Good, onto business.

Luckily, the whatever guards that had been on patrol duty had been taken care of, probably courtesy of your two stealthy companions. Still on your guard, you crept through the grounds with Reyes while the cyborg followed a way’s behind from the rooftops. His agility surprised you greatly, considering that the majority of his body was wires and metal. He followed you like a shadow, and silently leapt from roof to roof like a _ninja_ ….like-

You shook your head. There was no way you were taking that trip down memory lane. He was dead and gone, and nothing could change that.

Besides, given all that he did to you, reliving those memories would be nothing but anguish and heartache.

You ducked under a bridge, heading past the dojo to the front gates of the Shimada castle. Unlike before, you found that the guards by the gate were all conscious and alert. Reyes motioned for you and the cyborg to seek cover from the view of the guards and you wisely followed his advice. You ducked into the gardens before the hungry eyes of the guards could spot you.

“So what now, Miss busy?”

“Ha, ha.” You said as you rolled your eyes humorlessly. “Obviously, we beat those goons up and get inside. It’s not like we’re gonna make it back outside without running into trouble. My stolen package isn’t exactly something we can sneak out so easily.”

Reyes hefted two large shotguns before depositing them in their holsters at his waist. He pulled out a shiv with a heavy handle and weighed it in his hand before turning to his cyborg accomplice, who fingered a wakizashi strapped to his lower back. You, on the other hand, slid your knife back into the sleeve of your cute pink sweater. You merely grinned maliciously at you companion’s questioning glances and cracked your knuckles in reply.

Reyes attacked first, leaping onto the nearest vigil and catching him into a suffocating headlock while the cyborg struck past two that ran towards Reyes. Before either could speak into their comms- much less make a sound- they crumpled forward losing consciousness, their temples bashed in by the butt of the cyborg’s wakizashi.

You, on the other hand, go for a slightly less impressive _‘high-five-to-the-face-with-a-fist’_. Without a doubt, the goon you slugged was seeing stars, but you disregarded his disoriented state opting to grab him by the collar and push him up against the gate.

“Now,” you seethed, “you’re going to lead me to whatever files or tabs you’ve been keeping on my little boy, and then you’re going to lead me to him. Afterwards, we get to walk free and you get to go home and apologize to your mother for being a fucking disappointment. _Capiche_?”

And since he was being pinned to the wall by an angry mom-of-the-year, he nodded frantically.

“Little boy?” Reyes barks. “A kid? You have a kid?”

You glare at him heatedly. “You apparently knew who I was and had knowledge of some of my skills, but you didn’t know I had a son? Looks like someone didn’t do their research. What kind of job interviewer are you?”

Reyes growls in response and rubs the back of his neck irritably. “This complicates things.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.” You say with false sympathy. “Anyways, if you’re done with me, I’m gonna go rescue my son. Enjoy your dilemma, toodles.” And with those parting words, you marched through the gates dragging the goon in with you by his ear, ignoring his sobs.

Honestly, men were such _babies_.

* * *

Genji immediately recognized you, and was shocked that you were the new recruit, though he masked it well. He silently vowed to pay better attention to the briefings from here on out.

He was relieved that you hadn’t recognized him. After all, you hadn’t parted on the best of terms, much less mild terms. Especially considering the history between the two of you. He would have preferred it if you'd had chemistry.

He still stood outside the gates of the Shimada castle with the Blackwatch Commander, who glowered silently at the ground, lost in thought. Genji himself had lost track of time, but had a feeling that quite some time had passed since you left the two of them at the gate.

As if on cue, an alarm blared through the grounds, snapping the Commander out of his reverie.

Genji snorted, briefly recalling how ridiculously easy it was for you to find trouble. “Something tells me she’s going to need backup.”

“Yeah, no shit Shimada.” Reyes barked. He glared back at Genji with no real heat in his eyes before shaking his head and charging into the estate.

Genji hopped up onto the wooden beams on the ceiling of the castle and ran along them with an easy grace. Remembering quite well where the files were kept, he made haste, searching for you with a desperation he’d never admit to having.

Luckily, he didn’t have to search long, and arrived just in time to see the goon you’d harassed run out of the room. He prepared to pounce on the goon but halted as he watched you stumble out of the room after the goon, a wooden chair in hand.

And just when Genji began to wonder why you were lugging a chair, he watched you chuck said chair at the goon, balking as it broke against the goon’s back and rendered him unconscious.

He observed you panting, obviously winded and strained from your efforts, and waited till you began racing towards where he presumed your son was being held before dropping to the ground where you had been standing. He could already hear more vigils running to find you, and quickly.

Reyes hadn’t been behind him when he found you, so he was probably already working on pest control. Still, there were probably more that would find you soon enough, not including the group nearing his location. Nonetheless, he turned to block their path as they neared, deciding that he owed you this much at least.

His eyes gleamed wickedly as he unleashed his blade.

* * *

Things had been going fine until you forgot to keep track of your hostage. You managed to knock him unconscious ( _via conveniently placed chair_ ), but not before he sounded the alarm. Oh well, at least you managed to delete the files they collected on your son. And while you were perusing said files, you discovered the location they were keeping him. _Bada-bing, bada-boom_. Things could be worse.

And as the law of _Percy Jackson_ -a character in a book you once read to your son-stated: If you say or think things such as _“this can’t get any worse” _, things will inevitably get worse. Goddammit.__

As you reached the door handle of the room they held Haru captive in, you heard the thundering footsteps of guards. They would close in on you soon.

Without any further hesitation, you picked the lock with a hairpin you nabbed from your tresses and wrenched open the door.

“Mommy!”

You rushed to your son, who was tied to a chair and sliced through the ropes with one of your pocket knives before bringing him into your arms and peppering kisses all over his face. “I was so worried about you, baby! They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

To your relief, Haru shook his head and you had a moment to sigh in contentment before the footsteps thundered at the door. You quickly yanked the chair up and under the handle of the door. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t stall them for long. In fact, you could already hear the door groaning under the pressure of their shoves.

Your eyes scanned around the room for any other door or window to escape from, and you felt your heart sink as you found none.

Haru tugged on your sweater urgently. “Mom, up there!” He whispered, pointing up to a well-hidden vent in the ceiling.

“That’s my clever boy!” You beamed at him. You scooped him up, holding him gingerly on your waist before lifting him up to the opening of the vent. It appeared to be dusty, but it would have to do. You climbed in after him and crawled away from the opening just as the door burst open, the guards swarming in like ants. You motioned for Haru to stay silent and the two of you began to crawl silently in the vent as the guards argued amongst themselves.

“Where’d the kid go?”

“Obviously, the brat’s mom took him!”

“Who was supposed to be watching him?”

“Doesn’t matter! They’re not here but they couldn’t have gone far!”

“Split up, there’s more of us than them!”

You silently released the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding, relieved as they started to file out of the room.

Your relief was short-lived, however, as you watched his eyes trail suspiciously along the vent. Your heart nearly stopped as he called out: “Wait.”

The rest of the guards halted in their steps.

“Check the vents.”

You wanted to sob in despair as the guards murmured their assent. Any moment now you and Haru would be discovered and it would be game over.

Luckily, you work well under pressure, and you swallowed down your anxiety, opting to fish a pen out of your pocket instead. “Haru,” you whispered urgently, “get ready to continue crawling silently forward once I create a diversion.” You waited a moment for him to nod in understanding before rearing your arm back and tossing the pen to the other side of the vent.

The pen clanked loudly, bouncing around the walls of the vent and the effect was instantaneous. The guards ran to the location of the pen, shouting wildly. You motioned for Haru to start moving and followed closely behind, wanting to waste not even a moment. After all, once they found the pen they’d be pissed and would realize that someone had to have thrown it.

You could hear them in the distance, shouting in anger at your trickery, but you nudged Haru to keep going.

You almost made it back to the gates but halted as you noticed a menacing looking vigil guarding the exit of the main room of the castle. And as luck would have it, he was standing right under the exit of the vent. It took great effort on your part to keep from growling in frustration, until an idea hit you. You signaled for Haru to follow behind you and slipped past him towards to exit of the vent. As you neared, you stopped to retrieve both pocket knives from your sleeves and sliced through the front of both converse, hooking the hilt of each knife in the openings you created.

“Haru, mommy is gonna get us out of here, okay? But don’t look until it’s safe.”

Haru’s eyes watered with his worry for you but he nodded obediently anyways.

“That’s my boy.” You said fondly, ruffling his hair in a soothing manner.

You swallowed down the anxiety crawling up your spine and took a deep breath. Your eyes glowed with your renewed determination.

_‘I’ve got you right where I want you, asshole!’_

You kicked open the door of the vent with a grunt, and swung down, propelling your body forward as your knife-tipped shoes rammed into the guard’s chest and throat. You watched as the blood gurgled up and out of his mouth, causing him to choke on his own fluids for a moment before swiping the knife tip lodged in his throat to the right, slitting his throat and killing him instantly.

You kicked his body off your shoes and dropped to the ground, panting hard. The vigil’s face was still frozen in that horrified expression and you had a feeling that his face would resurface in your nightmares.

Shaking your head mournfully, you softly called to Haru and caught him in your arms when he jumped down.

He cried softly into your aching shoulder, and you ran out of the estate while rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay, baby. It’s over.”

“Not yet it’s not.”

You whipped around to come face to face with a bloodstained Reyes and his equally bloodstained partner. You narrowed your eyes and backed away defensively.

Reyes noticed your posture and put up his hands in surrender, shaking his head lightly. “Look, we won’t force you since you got a kid to take care of. But, something tells me that the Shimadas won’t be done with you or your son yet.” He paused for a moment as you considered his words.

He watched as you placed Haru on the ground. You were exhausted, and your arms had been getting tired from carrying him. Haru immediately scrambled behind you, tugging on the leg of your sweatpants. Reyes observed the interaction briefly, with a strange emotion hidden in his eyes.

“All I’m saying is…Blackwatch can protect you and your kid if you join us. Consider it, will you?”

Reyes didn't wait for you to respond and turned to leave, but his cyborg partner stood observing you still.

Now noticing the strange cyborg, Haru peeked his head around your legs curiously. “Mommy?”

At his words, the cyborg’s eyes darted from your face to your son and his eyes widened into a look of horror.

“Y/N? That…that’s _my_ son, isn’t it?”

Your horrified expression mirrored his, as you recognized that hauntingly familiar voice. Reyes froze at the cyborg’s words and turned around, his eyes darting between the two of you in shock.

It…it couldn’t be.

There was only one person who could’ve fathered your son. And no one could deny it because your son was the carbon copy, spitting image of the youngest Shimada brother.

 _There was no fucking way_.

He was dead. He’d been dead before Haru was even born. It was impossible.

And yet, the hauntingly familiar voice pointed out otherwise. Taking a good look at the cyborg for the first time in the light of the full moon, you stumbled back in shock as you recognized the uncanny resemblance.

His name was a cry on your lips, his memory had been a stain on your heart. And yet his soul had called out to yours, and you’d been a fool if you hadn’t answered. Your eyes watered from the pain of your heartache and your voice was raw with anguish and tears, but you still managed to say the name of the man you never thought you’d see again.

_"Genji?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, skate fast eat ass.
> 
> (Am I supposed to put a disclaimer or something in these? I don't own Overwatch or Percy Jackson?)


	3. You Look Like You've Seen a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got much, much worse  
> Remember that cyborg dude?  
> His name is daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! It really buttered my battered eggroll to see them after such a shitty week! Exams can eat my ass.
> 
> Also, my updates will probably be sporadic, so I'm sorry lmao.

**_“Genji?”_ **

Your voice brought back a swarm of memories. Too many memories.

Suddenly, he could remember the way your fingers brushed through his hair, the way your lips curled up sweetly when you smiled, the way your eyes twinkled with mischief right before you played a prank on him, the way your nails raked down his back when he roughly thrusted into-

Enough.

His eyes snapped between you and what was undeniably his son.

It had to be, given the past that existed between you two, the age the boy appeared to be, and the fact that the kid had his face.

It was too much to process.

Half of him wanted to run away to sort out his feelings, but the other half wanted to scream in agony at having missed years of his son’s life. He’d always liked kids even when he was a playboy, he just could never actually picture himself having any.

But now that his father was dead, and his brother was a backstabber, he was desperate for a family. He was desperate to feel loved again, to feel normal. As a cyborg, he walked the line between human and omnics, not fully belonging to an either, unwanted by both. _I'm an abomination,_ he thought. _I don't **deserve** love._

And yet…he yearned for it more deeply than anything.

Genji observed his son gazing up at him curiously from behind your legs and knew already loved him. For the first time in forever, he felt something other than despair or anguish.

He realized that he wanted to be there to raise his son, and he was already mourning the years of his son’s life that had been lost to him.

Genji made to take a step towards the two of you until you held your hand up, effectively halting him in his place. “You may have the same voice and similar appearance as Genji, but how do I know this isn’t a trick?”

He snorted disdainfully. “Other than the fact that I know your name, Y/N?”

You rolled your eyes and snorted back. “Big deal, commander hotshot over there knew it too and I haven’t even met that guy. Besides, Genji is long dead, so whatever you’re playing at isn’t fucking funny.”

Genji looked off to his side at Commander Reyes, silently conveying his wishes. Gabe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning around and walking a short distance from the two of you. He was far enough to give the two of you a small sliver of privacy while still being able to hear your conversation, which was fine by the two of you. There were more important matters at hand.

Genji closed his eyes and shakily brought his hands to the sides of his helm, feeling for the latches that he knew was there. Unclasping his helm, he slowly lowered it from his face, causing you to gasp at the revelation.

It was him alright. Heavily scarred, and a bit broken inside, but still as handsome as ever.

Just the sight of him had your heart stuttering in your chest as if nothing had changed from all those years ago.

Which of course, was wishful thinking. So much had changed from back then. Too much, in fact.

Your heart froze over in remembrance of the history between the two of you. “So it is you. Well I’ve got news for you, fucker: piss off. Haru and I were fine without you in our lives and we’ll continue to be fine.” You hissed.

And that rocketed him off into the great galaxy of pissedoffness.

“You’d keep our son away from me?” Genji snarled, working overtime to conceal the hurt he felt. “Hell, if you’d known I was alive would you even have told me?”

You laughed humorlessly, the bitter sound bubbling past your lips in broken giggles. “Of course not! Why would you even care? You got what you wanted.” Your voice slowly shifted from faux humor to rage and you subconsciously covered your son’s ears so he wouldn’t have to listen to you fall apart. “Congratulations Genji, you not only fucked poor virgin Y/N, you knocked her up too!”

Genji flinched slightly, but reached out and grabbed your wrists, dragging your body up against his as his rage won out. “I’ve missed out on one too many years of my son’s life and I’m not gonna let you keep us apart any longer, Y/N.” He growled.

You struggled in earnest, but a small part of you had missed him dearly and wanted nothing more than to rub up against him. You settled instead for attempting to tug your wrists from his iron grip while glaring heatedly at him. “And what’re you gonna do about it, _Sparrow_?”

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname and pulled you impossibly closer. “The question is: what’re _you_ gonna do about it, _little love?_ You can’t hide our son from me or the Shimada clan. Which brings me to my next question: why’re they after you two?”

You stayed quiet, slowly ceasing your struggles until eventually, you were just standing there with your head down and your hair hooding your eyes. Little Love. You’d never thought you’d ever hear those words again, but he had definitely said them and your eyes beaded with tears at the memories associated with it.

You had to beat down the temptation to call him ‘Casanova’ and tell him to shut up as you used to in the past. The past was long gone, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Haru stood behind the two of you, though you couldn’t see his face. Thinking of your son, you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. “They’re after him because, as far as they know, he’s the last Shimada.”

You could feel Genji’s questioning gaze burning through your skull and realized that he might not be aware.

“Hanzo left years ago, and with you and Sojiro dead, they didn’t have another Shimada. Without a real Shimada who possesses the gift, the clan is vulnerable and powerless. You already know this.”

Genji had tensed at Hanzo’s name, and you felt remorse at having to remind him of his more than estranged elder brother.

On the other hand, Genji had noticed Hanzo's absence on his first mission to destroy the clan. But at the time, he had figured that Hanzo was away on business or in hiding. He never actually thought that Hanzo would be missing in action, or more accurately, have left the clan altogether. He shook away the thoughts of his brother. Hanzo wasn't a part of his life anymore. He didn't need to be.

“Does Haru…does he have the gift?”

“Yes. I've seen it. That’s why they won’t leave us alone. The Shimada clan broke down only months after you died, a while before I gave birth. So when Haru was born, I gave him your last name thinking that since the Shimada clan was gone, there was no reason to be linked to them.” You didn’t want to mention that you’d stubbornly given Haru Genji’s last name because you had still loved him. Besides, giving You’re your last name could’ve easily caused just as much trouble as Genji’s. Luckily, Genji chose to focus on more important matters.

“And of course, they survived and attempted to rebuild themselves, correct?”

You nodded tersely. “I don’t know how exactly they discovered Haru’s existence, but they did. At first they sent an elder of the clan to talk to me so they could make sure he was a genuine Shimada, but I guess after seeing him they knew without a doubt that he was.” You said wryly. “They tried to convince me to move into the Shimada estate with Haru for the revival of the clan, but I wanted nothing to do with it. They were after us for a long while, but suddenly the attempts stopped and I figured they’d found another Shimada somewhere. I hadn’t seen hide nor hair of them for about a year until Today. But that's why I removed the files they had on him. I don't want them finding him again.”

Genji stood in silence, soaking in the knowledge with his iron grip still encasing your wrists. “Whether you destroyed the files or not, they'll find him. Now that they know he exists, they won't let him go."

You sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I figured. Would've been to good to be true."

Genji momentarily slackened his grip on your wrists before tightening it again, knowing that you weren't gonna like his next words. "Then you know what must be done, correct?”

You had long since blinked away the tears by this point, and you raised your gaze to meet his. His red eyes blazed with determination and you had a feeling that he wasn’t going to back away from what he was going to say next.

“You and Haru are coming to Blackwatch.”

Immediately you started growling ferociously, ripping your wrists from his vice grip, much to his surprise. “No fucking way. I’m not giving my son up to either you or the Shimada clan. If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass.”

“It isn’t your choice anymore, Y/N! Our son was almost taken for good by the likes of the Shimada clan! You failed to protect him and if Commander Reyes and I hadn’t been here, you two wouldn’t have made it out alive!”

Your tears flowed freely down your face at this point, realizing that he was right. You _had_ failed. But you’d be damned if you’d let Blackwatch take you. As if you’d allow yourself to be tied to Genji again.

“I may have fucked up today, but I refuse to fail again. I’ve kept my son safe all these years without you, and I’ll continue doing so until my last dying breath.”

Genji growled and stepped towards you, wrapping a strong cybernetic arm around your waist and dragging you once more up against his body, completely unfazed by the way you pushed and pounded against his muscular chest.

“Remember this, Y/N.” He whispered, lowering his face to murmur against the skin of your neck. “Remember that no matter what you do or where you go, I’ll find you. I’m not going to let anything separate me from my son again, not even you. This won’t be the last of me, Y/N.”

His grip slackened at his dismissal, and you immediately wrenched yourself out of his grasp. You turned and ran, not even stopping as you scooped up your son and ran all the way home.

You didn’t pause as your son hiccupped with tears into your sweater, or as your own eyes became blinded by your tears. You didn’t even stop as you saw Sojiro’s ghost waiting outside of your apartment door, a sorry look on his face.

You slammed the door shut, and collapsed against it, sobbing in earnest now.

“Mommy? Mommy what happened? Mommy please don’t cry!” Haru pleaded as he wiped your tears with his pudgy little fists. You tucked his head under your chin and wailed in agony, fearing for your poor son.

Your sobs and wails lasted long into the night knowing that Genji would be back eventually even with Sojiro standing vigil on the other side of your door.

* * *

_Ugh, you’re incorrigible, Genji.” You snapped with a roll of your eyes as you leaned forward on the railing._

_He merely smiled cheekily at you, caressing your cheek with gentle fingers. “You love me anyways, right?”_

_You snorted sarcastically, “Yeah, yeah. Remind me why we’re friends again?”_

_“We’re **best friends** ,” He corrected, “Because I’m hilarious, and you’re the only one that puts up with my shit.”_

_You chuckled good naturedly. “That sounds about right.” Your chuckles slowly ceased as he started stroking your cheek tenderly, with an unreadable look in his eyes._

_“You’ll always be with me, right, Little love?”_

_You shook off the butterflies that formed in your tummy, knowing how flirtatious the playboy could be, and instead opted to lightly flick him on the arm while rolling your eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. “Shut up, Casanova.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I don't wanna mess up the flow of the story. Besides, this chapter is mostly hints about Reader and Genji's past as well as clearing up some stuff that happened in earlier chapters.


	4. A Single Death Can Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I’m doing?  
> I’m arguing with my ex  
> While in my undies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is inspired by Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon" which I don't own and have had stuck in my head for 2 days straight. Hey why not gimme some more music suggestions? :))

The next few days were hell for you.

Genji hadn’t reappeared again but you knew he hadn’t left, and with your luck, he would show up soon enough. At least the Shimada clan stayed the hell away from you. Although then again, that could’ve been because Genji was keeping them at bay.

You’d lost sleep over the entire dilemma, becoming more and more paranoid because you swore you could feel his presence watching you and your son from the depths of every shadow.

Genji had always been so stubborn, and while you’d always been stubborn as well, you knew that if Genji really wanted something, there was little that could be done to prevent him from getting it. After all, he’d been so stubborn that it had led him to his supposed grave.

Speaking of which, you realized now that in your shock of him discovering your son and being…well, _alive_ , you’d forgotten to ask exactly _how_ he was alive. Because really, you still didn’t understand how that was possible. There should’ve been no way in hell he could’ve recovered from that injury.

Well…actually, you didn’t know the extent of what his injuries were from that night. You hadn’t bothered asking at the time because you’d been more concerned with more pressing thoughts, such as: _“Oh my god, is that a dead body?”_ and _“Wait, that dead body looks kinda like Genji…”_

_You clutched the brown paper bag tightly in your hands as your eyes absorbed the image of Genji’s dismembered, and bloodied body sprawled out over the floor of the Shimada castle. You’d always known how angry Hanzo could be at Genji, but this was an entirely different level._

_“Hanzo, why? What happened?”_

_Hanzo looked sullenly up at you, tears marring his handsome face. His gaze snapped back to Genji’s lifeless body, perhaps willing it to move as the weight of what he’d done finally struck him. He finally collapsed to his knees, dropping his katana and uselessly wiping at his own tears with his bloodied hands, his tainted hands._

_Still in a state of shock, your eyes slowly trailed over Genji’s body, desperately wishing that he’d groan or twitch to signal that he was still alive. Nothing. He made not a single move, and you could even see the thin ghostly aura beginning to veil his body as what was once warm with life now ran cold with death._

_Suddenly, you were aware of how hard you were breathing and the sobs that were now bubbling up and out of your throat. Despite the bad blood that had occurred between the two of you, he still had your heart. And now he was dead._

_The realization of “he’s dead” was nothing short of a mind fuck, and you took one last fleeting glance at a destroyed Hanzo and a lifeless Genji before booking it, needing to erase the memory of that night. But despite your efforts, you knew the image of Genji’s dead body would eternally be burned into your memory._

_You ran hard and fast, attempting to escape the screams that were bouncing off the alleyways around you, your surroundings a blur until your legs finally grew tired and tripped you up. With a gasp, you fell forward, sprawled onto the ground on your side, with your body being held up only by your elbows and forearms. You reached for the spilled brown paper bag of borrowed clothes from both Genji and Hanzo over the years, dragging it towards you only to watch as one of Genji’s hoodies tumbled out._

_And suddenly, you realized that the screams bouncing off the alleyways were your own. You wailed out your misery, cursing the universe and burying your face into Genji’s hoodie, where his scent was still hauntingly present. You stayed sprawled out on the pavement for hours while Sojiro’s ghost stood behind you, keeping watch for any possible threats._

_“Genji...” you cried out hoarsely, “I-“_

With a gasp, you wrenched yourself out of the memories that had overcome with you, being shocked at the feeling of something cold and soft rubbing against your legs. You looked down only to find the ghost of your neighbor’s deceased cat, Ky, rubbing themselves all over your legs comfortingly. With a frown, you ceased the stirring of your stew and crouched down, scratching the little tabby between the ears and noting how strange it was that a ghost could even feel physical pleasure. Then again, you’d never really tested the limits of your strange necromancy.

Once Ky began to purr, you figured that you’d petted the kitty enough to suffice as thanks for snapping you out of your reverie and got up to continue cooking dinner.

After washing your hands and wiping the moisture off on your apron and shorts, you began to slice vegetables, working overtime to forget the memories you’d been lost in.

“Need help?”

You looked up and broke into a dazzling smile as your son toddled over to the counter, a small apron already tied to his form. “Momma’s always happy to have help from her baby.”

He beamed at you, wanting nothing more than to be helpful, and climbed up next to you on a stool after washing his hands. You swooped forward with a tiny kiss on his little button nose, delighted by his giggles.

“Since Mommy’s cutting vegetables, can you scoop them up into this bowl and put them in the stew?”

Haru nodded eagerly, happy to be of help. You figured that he’d been really worried about you since your breakdown only a few short nights ago. When he wasn’t looking, you gazed at him remorsefully, eternally sorry that he’s had to become so mature for his age so quick. Most kids his age worried about being good for Santa Claus, so they could get Christmas presents, whereas your son worried about being good for you because he knew how much stress you’d gone through because you couldn’t always _afford_ Christmas presents.

Your poor son fretted over things that most first graders his age wouldn’t even know about, and for that you were deeply sorry. Your biggest regret was that you’d been unable to give your son the life you wanted for him. Of course, there was always food on the table because you could make a meal out of even the barest minimum, and the bills were payed because you’d made sure of it, but you weren’t always able to afford the luxuries that you’d wanted for him.

A pudgy hand on your cheek snapped you back to reality. “Mommy? Why’re you crying? Did those men make you cry the other day? Why? Is that man really my Daddy?”

You froze up at the onslaught of questions, only to realize that he must’ve been holding these in for a while now. You sighed and set your chopped vegetables aside. “No, baby. I was crying because of something else. Yes, they made me cry the other day, it’s complicated, and yes, he was your daddy.”

Haru looked down and twiddled his thumbs, fidgeting in a way that reminded you of your younger self. With another sigh, you added the last of the vegetables to your beef stew before setting the stove to a simmer rather than a broil. “That cyborg man was your daddy.”

Haru bit his lip and began fiddling with your hair instead, unable to fully meet your gaze. “But I’m not a cyborg, and if he’s my daddy then why hasn’t he been with us? Does he not love us?”

You smiled sadly at him. “Oh, baby.” You bent down and scooped him up, resting him comfortably on your hip before hopping up and sitting on a cleared section of the counter. “Sweetheart, he didn’t know about you, it’s not because he doesn’t love you.” You said carefully, tactfully avoiding telling him that Genji didn’t love _you_. “And he wasn’t always a cyborg.”

Haru contemplated that for a while before nodding. You smiled at him and kissed his forehead in an attempt to soothe him.

“So, now that I have a daddy, is he going to live with us now? Are we going to be a family?”

Your flinch went unnoticed by Haru as he continued to play with the ends of your hair. “I…I don’t know, baby.” You set him down and turned the stove off as you reached for a bowl to serve Haru. You stole a brief glance at the clock and cursed before handing the filled bowl of stew to Haru and sitting him down at the small dinner table. “Mommy has to get ready to go to work now, okay? Eat your dinner while I get ready.”

You could tell that he probably wanted to object, but for now he nodded in a surprisingly obedient manner and ate his beef stew. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that Sojiro had reappeared on your couch, holding a cup of tea (can ghosts even drink?) and observing Haru with thinly concealed interest.

After hanging up your apron and grabbing a duffel bag with your work “uniform”- If it could even be called that- you glanced out of the doorway to your room, confirming that Sojiro was still there.

He answered your questioning gaze with a serene nod, as if to say: Don’t worry, I’ll be here to keep him out of trouble. You doubted that. Your son had been very well-behaved this week, but he had your penchant for mischief and knack for trouble. Besides, what could he really do? He was a ghost, for fucks sake.

You shook your head at the ridiculousness of it all, deciding that fuck it, you had no other options available. Rather than glaring pointedly at Sojiro like you would’ve have preferred, you walked over to grab Haru’s now empty bowl. “If you want seconds, you can get some, but Mommy has to go, okay? Make sure you’re good for Grandpa Soji.”

And much to your betrayal (considering your irritation with the spirit), Haru’s eyes lit up like Christmas Day. “Grandpa Soji’s here? Where?”

You rolled your eyes at him. “He’s sitting on the couch. Why don’t you practice reading your book to him tonight? I’m sure he’d like that. But make sure you read it once in English and once in Japanese, okay?” He nodded eagerly at you, running into the bedroom to grab a book. You smiled softly, shaking your head at his rambunctious actions, but proud all the same at how well he’d taken to both cultures.

You watched fondly as he toddled out of the room with a book in hand and sat on a cushion he had set in front of the couch. “Behave, okay?” You murmured into his ear as you bent down to hug him. “And remember to brush your teeth before you go to sleep, okay? Grandpa Soji will tell me if you don’t.” You warned.

However, as you got up to leave, Haru tugged your sleeve to halt you. “Mommy wait.” He fiddled with his thumbs again, debating whether to make his request. You merely cocked your head gently in question, silently encouraging him. “Um, since you won’t get back until later, can you sing to me now?”

You smiled sadly at him, realizing that for the past few days, you’d been forgetting to sing him to sleep like you usually did. It was your tradition to sing a song each night before bed, as you had done for the younger kids in the orphanage you had called home. “I’m sorry, I’ve been forgetting, haven’t I?” At his nod, you playfully smacked you palm against his head, coaxing a couple of giggles to bubble up from him.

You then began to stroke his soft locks lovingly and opened your mouth as the syrupy tune of old Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me to the Moon” flowed sweetly from your vocal cords.

_“Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…”_

You briefly reminisced of all the good memories associated with this tune as you sang, your sons eyes fluttering closed as he treasured each note.

_“Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…”_

If you’d remembered or even had a mother, you would’ve liked her to sing this song to you too. Just the thought of it made your heart swell with sweetness.

You kissed your son’s forehead as you finished the last few notes and waited for him to kiss you on the cheek before getting up to depart. As you closed and locked the door behind you, you caught a glimpse of Haru waving his book excitedly at the spot where he presumed his Grandpa Soji was sitting.

* * *

It’d been a slow night, not that you minded. The night life was often too hectic for you to tolerate when it came to working at the _Kinshi no Hana._

You sighed as you began to wipe down the bar counter with a rag, annoyed at how cold it was tonight. You shivered in your racy lingerie, an overly lacy number designed to look like a maid uniform, complete with a disgustingly overwhelming amount of ribbons. In fact, it was so ridiculously over the top, that you’d normally find wearing something like this funny if it wasn’t for your circumstances.  

You grunted, scrubbing the counter harder in your irritation.

Thankfully, it was a slow night, though this hardly brought any relief. You looked over your shoulder to observe a small group of men- probably celebrating a bachelor’s party or something of the like- and the few stragglers gathering at the tables near the stage.

Your coworker tapped on your shoulder, drawing your attention away from some of the stragglers that had momentarily piqued your interest. “Hey Fae,” you greeted her politely. “What’s up?”

Fae smiled at you in greeting, glad that you remembered their alias properly. Since they’d had only started working here a week ago, everyone had begun to teaser them- as was tradition to do to rookies- and began butchering their faux name, despite it’s simplicity. You briefly recalled how the other strippers used to hide your shoes as a prank when you’d first started working here, and struggled to contain a few chuckles.

Fae handed you a small yellow envelope. “Here’s your pay for the week.” Your face light up as you gingerly grasped the envelope causing Fae to let out a few giggles at your excitement. “Tanaka said that since it’s a slow night, you could go home after giving your last dance.” They added, nodding towards the stage.

“Gotcha!” You winked, and saluted Fae in good humor before rushing backstage.

You were joined on stage by a couple of coworkers as an upbeat tempo started to blast from the speakers.

Instinctively, you began to sway your hips to the prelude of the music as the other dancers followed your lead. As the tempo began to pick up, you all mounted the poles, slithering your bodies around the pole artfully in sync.

You became enraptured in the music, grinding your hips to and fro to the beat. You wrapped a leg around the pole, arching your body off it as you hooked a finger around the tiny sheer skirt attached to your panties and flung it off your person.

You briefly caught something moving towards the stage in the corner of your eye, but you shook it off; it was common for audience members to come up for a better look, or to toss money on stage. 

You distractedly swung your body around the pole as the other dancers followed suit, your body rising and falling, writhing and twisting to the music. Your hair tickled your shoulders and back, some of the strands starting to stick as you worked up a sweat.

The figure that had approached the stage grew nearer, finally drawing your attention as the song started to slow. Your gaze snapped up to see a figure in dress clothes and a foreboding trench coat stalking up to the stage like a predator. You continued to grind your hips into the pole habitually, your body used to dancing even with distractions present.

Back and forth, you rocked against the pole, getting a strange sense of déjà vu as you noticed that the lower half of the figure’s face was covered by a bandana and the upper half was shaded by a fedora.

 _‘Suspicious much?’_ you thought worriedly.

Suddenly, the figure looked up into your eyes and you caught the sight of a vibrant red gaze.

_‘Oh fuck’_

Your heart jumped up into your throat in panic as the figure finally reached the front of the stage looking _pissed_. In fact, you nearly shrieked as the figure jumped up on stage faster than the eye could follow and snagged your wrist, dragging your body towards theirs.

And of course, the music chose to end dramatically right then, as if the entire ordeal had been orchestrated by the gods themselves. The other dancers became frozen in shock as they became aware of the predicament you were in with the entirety of the joint growing silent in response.

You and the figure had a silent stand off, with the figure growing angrier by the second. Finally, a drunken man from the bachelor party group- the groom, you realized- started pawing at the edge of the stage in irritation. “Hey man, can you get off the stage already? You’re messing up the show.”

The figure snapped his head back towards the groom with a biting hiss. “I’d hold your tongue if I were you” spat the unmistakable voice of your cyborg ex.

You began to shiver in panic. “Oh no fucking way.”

Genji turned back to you with his red orbs blazing in anger. “Oh yes fucking way.” And without further ado, he swiftly bent down and picked you up, tossing you over his shoulder and proceeded to head to the side exit.

This time, you did shriek. “Genji! Put me down, right now!” You screamed. “Genji! I mean it! Hey, get your hands off there! No, don’t put them lower, you're grabbing my-EEP!”

Your face blossomed into a mortified red shade as you watched the other dancers on stage stare at you in horror. “Some help you guys are.” You mumbled dejectedly.

When Genji arrived at the alleyway next to the side exit, he set you down, unprepared from the punch that you threw at the side of his head. His fedora was knocked off his head as he stumbled back, blinking blearily at you. “What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just cart me off like some caveman!”

Instead of answering you, he stalked forward like a predator as you backed away instinctively until your back hit the wall. He then slammed his hands on the bricks on either side of your head, making you shriek again as he effectively caged you between the wall and his body. “A better question is: why were you dancing in a strip club?”

You huffed and rolled your eyes, despite your position. “I thought I told you, I’m a girl scout. What? Do girl scouts not do that?”

He growled at you in response, which intimidated you slightly since you were pinned to a wall by your ex-lover, clad in only a bra and panties. You shivered slightly. _Great_ , you thought testily, _I’m arguing with my ex while in my undies_. You mentally noted to add this to your ‘Top 10 list of shitty moments’. “It’s obviously because I work there. Not all of us were born rich Shimada, and I had to do what it took to pay the bills. Shit happens.”

Genji stared down at you quietly, chewing on your words. “See, this is one of the reasons why I suggested you come to Blackwatch. This wouldn’t exactly be a problem if you lived on base with us.”

“Um, actually, you more of demanded rather than ‘suggested,’” your mind supplied helpfully. “And besides- “

Your words cut off as you thought of Haru. He sounded like he really wanted a daddy. _‘Does daddy not love us?’_

You grimaced in momentary defeat. You needed time to think about this. But for now, you had to get Genji off your back. “Besides,” you sighed. “I need to know what Haru wants. If he decides he likes you enough to want you in his life…then we’ll move into the Blackwatch base. Capiche?”

Genji looked like he wanted to argue but he opted for nodding tersely at you. “Wait here,” you mumbled in defeat. “I gotta go get my stuff.”

You felt his eyes on your back as you entered the building.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only gaze on your back.

You dove into the locker rooms to quickly grab your duffel bag, deciding to forego changing in case you took too long and Genji came to find you. After all, you planned to escape from him and buy yourself more time to figure out your options. Rude? Maybe, but he was the asshole that cornered you into agreeing to something you hadn’t even decided on yet. Literally.

As you exited the locker rooms, one of your senior coworkers came up to you- one who also used to hide your shoes, in fact- with the envelope that you’d forgotten in hand. You sighed, fluttering your eyes closed as you savored a moment of relief to calm your anxious heart. “Thanks, you’re a life saver.”

They patted your shoulder in farewell and left just as you began to feel a horrible sensation in your gut. Something was… _wrong_. You shook it off and began to walk quickly to the front entrance, where you knew Genji would prefer to avoid, and tried to swallow the panic that unexplainably settled in your veins.

Suddenly one of your wrists were yanked back roughly, and you stumbled backwards, heels and all, into the embrace of a stranger. “Hey! What the- “

Unfamiliar, clammy hands grasped at the strings holding your brassiere closed and began to toy with them as you trembled. “I was waiting till you were available. Didn’t want to leave tonight without getting a chance to play with such a pretty little toy.” A voice mumbled drunkenly.

The groom. Of. Fucking. Course.

You grit your teeth, holding back tears, and stomped hard on his foot with your heel, causing him to release you with a shout. He recovered quickly though and attempted to grab at you again until you stumbled back into another pair of arms.

You gasped as you looked up to find Genji supporting your body. He shoved the groom back with incredible strength, causing him to stumble back and crash into a nearby table. Genji looked down at your form and merely cocked a brow as if to say: _‘Nice try.’_

Playing innocent, he merely helped you regain your balance as he whipped off his trench coat and swung it around your body to settle on your shoulders. Luckily, he still wore a nice dress shirt that covered his torso, with only his prosthetic hand betraying the concealment of his cybernetically enhanced body. “I thought I’d check up on you. You weren’t trying to leave me here, were you?” He asked with his infuriatingly honeyed voice oozing faux innocence.

You fluttered your eyelashes at him sarcastically, replying with the same faux innocence that he had. “Who, me? Pfft, of course not. Don’t be stupid, dumbass.”

He simply rolled his eyes at your childishness and wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing your body to rest against his side as he walked out of the establishment. One of your own arms hesitantly wrapped around his own waist as the other clutched at the front of his shirt, secretly comforted by his presence. 

Your heart was still beating hard and restless from the assault of the groom, and you began to sing "Fly Me to the Moon" in your head as you snuggled deeper into Genji's side. 

_Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore..._

Genji probably felt your nervous shudders, because he looked down at you tenderly, as if to soothe you, and began stroking your back gently.

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..._

And when he wasn’t looking anymore, you dipped your head into the shoulder of the trench coat he had wrapped around you, catching a whiff of his scent and holding back tears as you noted how it’d hardly changed from the one you’d remembered.

Memories of clutching his hoodie as you cried on the night of his supposed death flooded your mind, and you vaguely recalled how you’d cursed him for stealing your heart and taking it to the grave with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! I really enjoy reading them, because I need to get a life. Anyways, while working on this chapter, I couldn't come up with names for a few of the side characters that will probably never be mentioned again. I ended up using some of my _commentators'_ names because it was convenient and why not? 
> 
> Also, I've officially developed a bad habit concerning my chapter summaries and my chapter titles. Obviously the summaries are in the forms of shitty haikus, but can anyone guess what the titles are named after? 10 points to Gryffindork if you can guess it uwu. Anyways enjoy!


	5. Remember This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time?  
> It was my virginity  
> That you stole from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely notes, they've been egging me on to write this for days. In light of that, this is dedicated to everyone who commented or left kudos on my work. And by the way SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT, so I'm celebrating by releasing this long-awaited chapter. BE WARNED THERE IS A SMUT SCENE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> The smut will be indicated by asterisks (*) to signal the beginning and end of the scene for those who wish not to read it! 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! This is a long one.

_“You’re going to Junichiro’s party, right?”_

_“What? No way.” You made a face at Genji’s pleading expression, raising a skeptical brow. “So you can leave me to get lost in a crowd of fuck boys again while you grind on the next pretty face that comes along? Thanks, but I’ll pass.”_

_Oops._

_You froze for a second, turning slowly to look at Genji’s stricken expression. You turned away sheepishly but didn’t apologize. You’d meant every word, and besides, it was nothing but the truth; he’d always drag you off to parties only to abandon you in search of his next prey._

_You sat back on the edge of his bed, toying with the ends your messy ponytail distractedly. Genji scooted over to you, resting his forehead playfully on your shoulder. “How do you know it won’t be your pretty face I‘ll be grinding on?”_

_You snorted sarcastically. “Don’t be stupid, dumbass.”_

_He batted his eyes at you innocently, the expression making a lethal combination with the handsomeness of his face._

_“Besides,” you added, “Jun is always trying to hit on me, and it’s cute at first until I remember that he’s just as bad of a flirt as you.”_

_For a second, you swore that Genji’s expression darkened slightly, but it disappeared so quickly that you thought you’d imagined it._

_Genji rolled his eyes. “He probably doesn’t mean it.”_

_“And that’s arguably worse.” You retorted glumly._

_He gently hooked two fingers under your chin, tentatively lifting your face so your eyes could meet his. “How about this: I’m all yours tonight. Capiche?”_

_You snorted once more. “That sounds hella wrong.”_

_Genji laughed softly before spreading his arms for you to climb into. You shook your head, but complied anyways, crawling into his warm embrace. You began to laugh along with him as he playfully rocked the two of you from side to side. “C’mon, it’ll be the last party as third years.”_

_You stewed over that for a minute. In the States, this would be considered your Senior year of High School. But whether it was called your “third year” or “senior year,” the main point was that it was your last. You sighed knowing that he had won you over._

_“Okay, fine…”_

* * *

_You walked up to the open door of Junichiro’s residence, where music and flashing lights were already pouring out from. You squeezed your way through two guys your age that leaned on opposite ends of the doorway, blushing at how their eyes raked over your form._

_You hadn’t wanted to look like you were trying too hard, but it was the last party of your senior year. You figured you might as well wow Genji if not the crowd. He probably wouldn’t know whether to laugh or gawk, you decided._

_You nervously fiddled with one of the large hoop earrings clipped to your ears as you began to attract more attention. They probably weren’t expecting you to clean up so nicely._

_Your jeans were certainly tighter than usual, and you’d traded your casual T-shirts and sweaters for a racy crop-top. You’d also traded your normal shoes for a pair of stilettos that were barely tolerable, and while you were feeling bold, you decided to let your hair down for once and throw in a nice pair of hoop earrings and a face full of makeup._

_Gods, when was the last time you tried this hard? You looked around for Genji and finally succeeded in spotting him…leaning against a wall, smiling down at a pretty girl that had her body draped around his. Of course. Biting your lip anxiously, you decided to head for the nearest bathroom. You didn’t miss the appraising glances that followed your behind all the way there._

_You sighed in relief when the door closed behind you, leaning against it for support. You tiredly glanced up at the mirror across from you, narrowing your eyes at your reflection._

_“What is the matter with you?” You asked your reflection. You stared at it for a second or two, half expecting it to respond._

_The reflection stayed silent._

_You sighed again, glumly playing with strands of your hair that had fallen over your shoulder. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint why you were so anxious, and that bothered you even more. But most of all, you were so…disappointed._

_In yourself, of course._

_Because you knew exactly who you’d dressed up for. And he probably wouldn’t care. He was far too busy, getting more ass than a toilet seat._

_You flinched guiltily as soon as the thought hit you._

_It wasn’t as if he was yours, you were best friends after all; nothing more, nothing less. Hell, you decided a long time ago that you’d never even consider liking a playboy like him in any romantic way. That kind of affection would only ever lead to heartbreak._

_So then...why were you so…upset? Disturbed? Disappointed? You didn’t know. You weren’t even sure if that was what you were feeling, but whatever it was, you didn’t like it._

_You glared angrily at your reflection._

_Really, this is ridiculous, you thought sourly. There are plenty of fish in the damn sea, so go fishing for fuck’s sake!_

_You thought back at all the men and women who’d raked their eyes across your form and licked their lips in delight. Who said you couldn’t have fun as well? Genji wasn’t yours, that much was for certain._

_But you weren’t his either._

_After steeling yourself, you straightened your shirt and yanked open the door, coming face to face with-_

_“Gah! Don’t scare me like that!” You screeched. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Your eyes briefly scanned his attire, secretly upset at how good he looked in simple jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. It really wasn’t fair._

_Genji, oblivious to your perusal of his ridiculously attractive body, laughed at your incredulous expression, sticking his tongue out at you. He looked down at you for barely a moment, a quick retort quick on his lips before pausing to take a second look at you. “Wow,” he breathed, “You look…wow.”_

_You raised a brow at his faltering words. He was such a playboy, always a Casanova with his pretty words, but when it came to you, he couldn’t help but drop his façade. Still, it surprised you that you’d got a reaction such as this._

_“Wow,” he tried again, “You look very…very…”_

_Very. That was the best his mind could conjure up at the moment, it seemed. You grinned bashfully, your spirits renewed. “So what brings you here, stranger?”_

_Genji snorted as he ran a hand through his own hair, as if to ward off his own embarrassment. “Very funny. I said I’d stay by your side tonight didn’t I?”_

_You closed your eyes and hummed, savoring the sweet words, and the way they soothed your anxieties. “That you did.” You decided to ignore the fact that he’d had another girl all over him only minutes ago. That had been before you arrived after all, and so far he was keeping his promise. So far._

_“Well then, you’ll let me get you a drink, won’t you?” Genji grinned and waggled his brows at you._

_You laughed heartily, shaking your head at his ridiculous expression. “If you insist.”_

_He winked at you, wrapping his arm behind your waist and leading you to where multiple kids you’d recognized from your class were mixing potentially lethal soda combinations._

_You recognized Junichiro standing at the counter, laughing with a group of attractive guys. Genji leaned on the other side of the counter, waving for Junichiro and his gang to concoct one of their lethal drinks for the two of you._

_Junichiro shouted for the guy standing next to the cooler on the other side of the kitchen- Kobe- to toss him a can of soda. You yelped as Genji and you both ducked to avoid the can of soda that sailed through the air above your heads, laughing hysterically as the guy next to Junichiro wasn’t so lucky._

_Genji chuckled into your ear. “It can’t hurt that much,” he mused as the poor guy whined and rubbed his head. “After all, it was only a soft drink.”_

_You paused for a moment, turning to Genji with a deadpan look on your face, not even attempting to hide your disgust at his tasteless pun. However, your attention was quickly ripped away by the arguing gentlemen who were now all patting the sore spot on the victim’s head._

_“Dammit Jun!” The boy leapt with outstretched hands, laughing despite being ready to strangle Jun._

_“It wasn’t me, it was Kobe!”_

_“Don’t drag me into this!”_

_You watched the guys rough-house around the kitchen, laughing and pointing until you turned to Genji only to find that he was on the other side of the kitchen, being greeted by two girls._

_You felt your heart sink a bit but managed to squash your disappointment down even as the girls giggled and kissed Genji’s cheek. Unfortunately, your short attention span and lack of know-how distracted you from keeping an eye on the wrestling boys, who knocked straight into you. “Oh!” You stumbled forward into another guy’s chest, his drink spilling down your front._

_“Oh shit!” Jun spun you around by your shoulders and started patting down the wet areas that weren’t off-limits. You smiled consolingly at him. “I’m so sorry Y/N!”_

_You waved him off. “It’s fine, I just need to find a bathroom.” You looked over to Genji, who was still too busy flirting to notice your little dilemma and sighed softly. Of course._

_“Y/N?” You looked up into the concerned eyes of Junichiro, who’d observed you lamenting over Genji’s flirting. You bit your lip guiltily and avoided his gaze, looking like a child who’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Jun merely stared at you for a moment longer before gently putting his hand on your shoulder again. “Do you need help finding the washroom? I can take you there.” He murmured softly._

_You threw one last sparing glance at the ever-oblivious Genji before turning towards Jun and nodding meekly. “Okay…”_

* * *

_As it turned out, the bathrooms in the halls of the house had been occupied, but Jun was kind enough to let you use the one in his room._

_And now you stood berating yourself in the face of a mirror for the second time that night. You really shouldn’t have come here. It was stupid in the first place. So much for going fishing._

_You smacked your palms against your head in frustration, willing your feelings to go away. You sighed in defeat, knowing that it wasn’t that easy. But still, even you knew that Genji was untouchable to you. You had to know when to throw in the towel._

_You found yourself getting pissed as you wrenched the door open with a surprising amount of force, and smacked face first into Junichiro’s chest. Man, he really was tall, wasn’t he? Genji was infuriatingly tall too, at least compared to you. You growled as you thought of his name._

_“What’s wrong with that guy?!” You hissed, voice raising with every word._

_“Uh-“_

_“He really is the worst!”_

_“Y/N?”_

_“I mean really, I can’t believe he’s acting like this again!” You huffed._

_“…So, I take it that you’re not okay?”_

_You paused and looked up into Jun’s concerned gaze, flushing with embarrassment as you realized that you’d been raving like a lunatic. “God, I’m so sorry Jun.” You shook your head shamefully. “You didn’t have to wait for me. I not only made you wait, but I rampaged at you like a fucking idiot…I’m really sorry.”_

_Jun waved you off, chuckling in earnest at your apologies. “Don’t be, I forgot how cute you could be when riled up. After all, the last time I saw you make that face was the first time we met. I gotta admit, I missed it.”_

_You flushed at his praise, remembering how Genji had introduced the two of you a few years back when you’d first moved to Hanamura and how mad he’d made you. It was a wonder that you were good friends now._

_“I can’t believe you still remember that…” You mumbled bashfully._

_Jun leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed, and wicked grin plastered on his handsomely goofy face. “Of course, how could I? That was the moment I knew I was a goner.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_Jun had the decency to look mildly shocked. “You didn’t know? I thought it was obvious to everyone by now that I had a thing for you.” He rubbed the back of his head with a wry smile as you soaked in the information. “That’s why I waited for you. No matter what, I couldn’t leave you alone when you’re so obviously distressed.”_

_Jun’s smile melted into a soft, thoughtful expression as he raised a gentle hand to stroke your cheek. Your eyes became lidded, enjoying his ministrations._

_It seemed like hours before he finally murmured, “Y’know, Genji’s so stupid to leave your side for even a minute. The prettiest girl in Hanamura has eyes for only him, and he doesn’t know it.”_

_You tilted your head at him curiously. “Pretty? Is that what you think I am? Because if that’s all you see in me, then you’re sorely mistaken.”_

_Jun’s brows furrowed, but he didn’t cease his caress. “As if. Believe me, if that’s all it was, I wouldn’t be this head over heels for you.”_

_Your cheeks flushed, your eyes shying away from his, but he continued._

_“Anyone who’d ignore such an enchanting woman like that, is a fucking idiot.”_

_And suddenly, it was like a dam broke open. Who needed Genji? Go fishing, right?_

_You grasped the front of Jun’s shirt, shocking him slightly before his eyes narrowed and he dipped his head as if asking for permission._

_Like he needed to ask._

_You rose up on the tips of your toes, your lips pressing gingerly against his as his arms held on to your waist to support you. Jun moved in to deepen the kiss, pressing his body eagerly against yours and-_

_“What. The. Fuck.”_

_Suddenly, your eyes flew open and you both jumped back to see a livid Genji who’d just walked into the room. You stood frozen like a deer in headlights, as Genji’s rage-filled eyes scanned back and forth between you and Junichiro._

_How long had he been standing there? The jealousy in his eyes said, “long enough,” but instead of feeling guilt, you just felt pissed. After all, he’d interrupted a good moment between you and a man who treasured you._

_“Can I help you?” You snapped at him. You expected him to back off at the hostility in your voice, but he only growled as he became angrier._

_And faster than you could comprehend, he ripped your arms away from Junichiro, grabbing your wrist firmly, but not painfully, in his hand and led you out of Jun’s room. Genji ignored your shrieks, weaving through the crowd of inebriated Seniors faster than Jun could follow. Damn him and his stupid Ninja skills._

_Many girls tried to grab at him, inviting him to dance, but he merely shook them off. The guy from earlier, Kobe, who was handing out red plastic cups full of soda and vodka, had to dodge out of the way to avoid Genji’s path of destruction. Strangely enough, he did manage to hand a drink to Genji, who accepted it purely out of instinct. You decided that you had more important things to dwell on, like the fact that Genji had succeeded in dragging you out of Jun’s house and down the block towards the Shimada estate._

_And despite the chill of the night, you couldn’t tell if it was the lingering warmth of Junichiro’s kiss or the burning sensation of Genji’s skin on yours that kept the cold at bay._

* * *

_You’d allowed him to haul you all the way to Shimada estate after your first escape attempt resulted in him throwing you over his shoulder. Fine. You’d give him a piece of your mind when he put you down. Besides, it’d do no good to make a commotion out in the middle of the street._

_Finally, he kicked open the door to his room and set you down, only succeeding in closing the door behind him and setting the drink down before you punched him square in the jaw. You hissed at the impact and rubbed your own sore knuckles as he rubbed his injured jaw. That’d bruise for sure._

_You glared at him savagely. “Now, it’s my turn to say: What. The. Fuck.”_

_He matched you glare for glare, slowly stalking towards you like a deadly predator. You instinctively took a step back as he neared. You gulped inaudibly but held your ground. “You’d better explain like no man has ever before, or I’m leaving.”_

_Genji snorted in annoyance. “Oh please, we both know that it’s too dangerous for you to go wandering out in the streets at night, so just stay here for tonight.” And just like that, Genji turned to gather pillows and blankets for you. Sure, you’d slept over at his place more times than you could count- as was the case for many people who were best friends- but he didn’t really think that he could pretend everything was fine and dandy after that stunt he just pulled, did he?_

_“What the hell is your problem, Genji? You dragged me away from Jun, proceeded to haul my ass out of a party you made me go to, and then force me to stay at your house for the night?”_

_His eyes smoldered in the dim lighting of his room. “The only reason why I’m having you stay here is because it’s too dangerous for you to walk home at this hour.” He paused to snatch the alcoholic beverage off his nightstand and took a swig. “As for Jun…that guy is nothing but a playboy.”_

_You scoffed disbelievingly, and snatched the drink from him, taking a swig of your own. “Speak for yourself.”_

_Genji’s frown deepened as he watched you continue to down the entire drink. “I know my boundaries at least. He was hitting on you, Y/N! Was I just supposed to sit there and watch?”_

_“Uh, Yeah!” You snorted and rolled your eyes. “Last time I checked, I was single. But that’s hardly the point. The point here is that you forcible made me leave just because you didn’t like what he was doing?”_

_“No…Yes! Whatever!”_

_“You don’t have any right to do that,” You snapped angrily, feeling your tongue loosen from the alcohol. “You’re not my boyfriend!”_

_Genji staggered back like he was slapped. His eyes wide as he absorbed your words. You panted hard, out of breath from your fervent arguing._

_“I…I’m not yours, Genji.” You said weakly, covering your face with your hands._

_Suddenly Genji was prying your hands from your face, wiping the tears that had gathered in your eyes. “I’m sorry.” He murmured remorsefully. “I really messed up tonight. I never…” He trailed off, seemingly sifting through his thoughts as if there were things he wanted to avoid saying._

_“It’s okay, you’re allowed to make mistakes, Genji. Besides, what’re you, Superman? You can’t protect me forever.”_

_Genji smiled softly, appreciating your forgiveness. “I was your Superman once.”_

_You smiled back at his response, remembering times when your feelings weren’t so complicated, and life seemed so simple._

_As you were lost in your thoughts, you failed to notice Genji stepping closer to you and dipping his head down to capture your lips in a kiss. You gasped into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to deepen his kiss._

_While both Genji’s and Jun’s lips were similarly warm and soft, they’re kisses felt completely different. Jun’s kiss had been gentle and enticing, coaxing you into a dance that you hadn’t yet learned. On the other hand, Genji’s kiss was searing and desperate, igniting a roaring fire in your body. Genji’s kiss called to you and you’d be a fool if you hadn’t answered._

_You wound your arms around his neck and stepped on the tips of your toes to reach him. His large, calloused hands ran over the curves of your body, finally making their way to the backs of your thighs which he lifted to have your legs hook around his waist. You gingerly wrapped your legs around his body, to make it easier for him to carry you and he rewarded you by pressing small kisses to your neck._

_You moaned as his kissed grew bolder and hungrier, leaving marks on your collarbones, crook of your neck, and even shoulder._

_Without warning, you were tossed onto his bed and you shrieked in surprise as he climbed on top of you, settling between your thighs and hooking your legs around him once more._

**_*_ **

_You ran your hands through his bright green locks and trailed them down the back of his neck to his back. You could feel the strong muscles of his back working overtime as his arms moved swiftly to detangle your clothes from your body. Soft sighs echoed in the otherwise quiet room as his lips touched the newly unclothed parts of your body, and you were abruptly aware of a wild need to feel his silken skin and taut muscles against your own naked body._

_Your hands were practically a blur, almost ripping his jeans from his body and whipping his shirt off his head. His clothes were tossed somewhere behind him by your own hands, leaving him in only his boxers. You fingered the waistband of said boxers, but Genji’s hands caught the teasing digits and gently pulled them away with a breathless “Not yet.”_

_He ducked his head to lick and nip and your uncovered breasts, making you writhe wantonly, too far gone to feel self-conscious. “Ah, please Genji.” The attention to your breasts was appreciated but what you really craved was to sate the heat that pooled in your core._

_“So needy.” He chuckled. “It’s your first time, isn’t it?”_

_At his words, you looked up into his eyes nervously. He was a playboy after all, it definitely wasn’t his first time. And would he still want you if he knew that you had never been touched? Whatever the case, there was no way around it. You wouldn’t be able to hide the truth. You nodded apologetically but he only smiled encouragingly._

_“In that case, let me know at any point if you want me to stop.” He peppered light open-mouthed kisses to your neck again and you knew you were a goner. There would definitely be no stopping on your part._

_“Spread your legs wider.” He growled into the skin of your neck. You blushed at his brazen words but followed his orders nonetheless. Luckily, Genji was a generous man of many talents, and he rewarded your efforts by sliding a rough digit between your slickened folds. You moaned as he worked the digit in and out of you at a gentle pace, adding another digit when he felt that you were wet enough to handle it._

_You writhed around and even cried out as soon as his thumb stroked your clit. Plenty of your friends were always making jokes about how guys could never find the clit, but Genji seemingly had no problem. It really was unfair._

_He stopped kissing your neck, and you watched as he pulled away to pant heavily above you, too tall to continue his ministrations on your neck while in his current position. Despite his halted attack on your neck, his digits never ceased their assault on your bundle of nerves, and you found yourself melting as he added a third finger to stretch you wider._

_Your climax came with a shout that you muffled by pressing your face into his neck above you. Genji sat back to observe the plethora of expressions that passed over your face as you rode out your waves of ecstasy._

_Once he was sure that you were soaked in your own sweat and slick, he slipped off his own boxers and pressed his large manhood against your folds, rubbing his length against your juices to lubricate himself. Your eyes snapped down to observe his intimate parts rubbing against yours and briefly found yourself wondering if he would fit._

_Nonetheless, he continued rubbing himself in your ecstasy until he was good and soaked. The feeling of his hardened member probing against your folds gave you a rush of excitement and anxiety, and you found yourself writhing around wantonly as he teased you._

_“Please Genji.”_

_“What do you want?” The timbres of his voice resonated throughout the room, and you shivered at how aroused just the sound of it made you._

_“You, please.” You whined._

_“Who do you belong to? What are you?” He growled possessively into your ear._

_You didn’t care. You just wanted him. You wanted him so badly that it hurt, and with that in mind, you surrendered yourself fully to him._

_“You! I belong to you, I’m yours!”_

_“Then let me make you mine.”_

_And just like that, he was pushing inside of you. The head of his dick surged slowly past your folds and into your tight cavern. Genji groaned at the feeling of your walls gripping his shaft desperately._

_You, on the other hand, wound your legs tighter around his waist, adjusting to the foreign feeling of having him inside you. It was definitely uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt too much. You guessed it was probably because you had a high pain tolerance._

_You wiggled your hips to speed up the adjustment process and Genji groaned again at the feeling. As the head of his dick brushed your G-spot, you cried out softly._

_Genji took that as his cue to move and began rocking slowly in you. You whined for more, clawing at his back in desperation. He hissed slightly as the pain of your nails raking into his back only began to add to his pleasure. You bounced back and forth in time with his rocking, looking up to meet his smoldering gaze and the male hunger that rested within it’s depths. You involuntarily clenched harder in response._

_Genji gasped at the sensation and started roughly thrusting, his muscular body thudding heavily against your aching sex. You began to suck at his neck, still bouncing in time with his thrusts. His heavy thrusts became more frantic as he sped up and he moved a hand to your hip to anchor the frenzied movements._

_You pressed your body tighter to his, wanting to feel all of him. Your breasts were smashed up against his sweaty chest, the hard pectorals pressing equally as hard and sure to make your own chest sore._

_You arched up into him as his thrusts became impossibly fast, clenching your inner muscles hard to grasp his member in a vice grip. In response, he pounded harder into you, and you decided that you quite liked the feeling of his heavy body thudding against yours. You clenched your eyes shut as the tension coiling in your tummy and core built up to an unfathomable high._

_Suddenly, one of Genji’s hands reached down between your conjoined bodies to fondle your clit again and your eyes flew open as you screamed into his neck. Your body bucked uncontrollably against him as you came, with Genji practically howling out his release as he thrusted into you a few more times before shattering._

_You gasped and shuddered as he pressed further into you, his member pulsing inside of you with the force of his release. The hot sensation of his seed spilling into you made you moan as you climaxed again, and your head fell back with exhaustion._

**_*_ **

_Finally, you sank into unconsciousness, unaware of Genji spooning you from behind. But even as you sunk into sleep, you couldn’t help but develop a foreboding feeling._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how reader got knocked up lmao. 
> 
> Okay, but seriously, you know I had to do it to them. I'll let you decide what that foreboding feeling was/will be. In case you couldn't tell, this is a long-ass blast from the past. Speaking of the past, in maybe a chapter or few this arc will be done and the next plot point will pop up. Just because this arc may be finishing, doesn't mean that the story will finish though! So fret not :)
> 
> Maybe I'll call this "Arc 1: Memories of the Past" or something, idk
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Mecca:83 - All mine and Bryson Tiller - Right my wrongs


	6. It's the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That guy is the worst  
> He won't even say sorry  
> I fucking hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while. I...have no excuses, really. I knew what I wanted to write but I had trouble writing it and wording it into a comprehensible mass. And it sucked. So I'm sorry if this is a jumbled mass of "what the fuck." No excuses though, really. Have this chapter instead :)

You shuffled into your small apartment with Genji in tow, locking the door behind you once he stepped inside. After glancing at the clock on the microwave, you concluded that it was unreasonably late for any  year-old to be awake.

“I don’t wanna wake him up at this time.”

“Then don’t,” Genji huffed. “It can wait until morning.”

“Right.” Well at least that was done and over with. Now would come the hard part.

With an awkward tension in the air, you murmured a pitiful excuse of changing clothes to prolong the inevitable talk you were about to have with your ex…friend.

He was never your boyfriend, after all. An ex “lover” at best, if you could call a one-night stand that.

After changing into suitable pajamas, you plopped onto the couch beside a brooding Genji, who’d already shed his “disguise.” If you could even call it that.

You cleared your throat nervously to get his attention, but the minute his eyes flashed to yours, you gazed down timidly, tracing the clouds on your pajama pants with shaky fingers. “Look, whatever happens with Haru happens. I’ll keep my word about moving to Blackwatch headquarters but that isn’t gonna guarantee my forgiveness.”

Genji’s face whipped around, pinning you with a savage glare. “Forgiveness? From you?” He choked out a bitter laugh. “I don’t want your forgiveness. Why should I?”

“Oh? Gee, I wonder…” You tapped a finger to your lip as your eyes rolled upward to stare at the ceiling in mock thought. “For starters, I have custody over our son, which means that you’d do well to remember that the only reason you’re meeting him is from the remaining kindness I have in my cold, dead heart.” Which wasn’t necessarily true. The only reason he was meeting Haru was because you knew how badly Haru had wanted to meet him too.

Genji leaned towards you, towering over you and intimidating you with his larger frame. His face was close to yours, locking your stare with his. “You know damn well that if you didn’t ‘permit’ me, I would’ve found another way, like it or not.” His voice was a deadly whisper, setting off all the warning bells in your head.

And like an idiot, you decided to challenge him. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about you anymore.” You rose up slightly off the couch to attempt to match his height, your head lightly knocking against his. What should have been a gentle forehead touch between lovers was altered into a battle for dominance as you pinned each other with glares. “You’re no one but a stranger to me, and I’ll cut you down if you endanger me or my son.”

Genji growled at you, and while you could only see his eyes and the angry creases around them, you were certain that his expression was terrifying underneath the faceplate. “Cut me down, will you? Just like Hanzo?”

You physically recoiled, tearing yourself away from him as if slapped. Genji watched as your murderous expression melted into horror, feeling a twinge of regret with the knowledge that he’d taken it too far.

You swallowed thickly, feeling tears in your eyes and dryness in your throat. You lowered your face, unwilling to look him in the eye. “I really hate you.” You choked out hoarsely.

Genji clenched his fist to conceal his remorse but said nothing at first. After what felt like an eternity, he sighed inaudibly. “I know.”

“No,” you croaked, “You don’t. You have no fucking clue how much I really hate you.”

You couldn’t hold back the broken sob that ripped from your aching throat. “Why should you want my forgiveness, huh? I’m just the girl who you used and tossed aside. I’m just the stupid little girl whose virginity you stole. I’m just some chick you knocked up and forgot about.”

You sobbed brokenly into your hands, not giving a damn about how much of an ugly mess you were at the moment.

Unable to stand it any longer, Genji conceded. “You weren’t any of those things, Y/N. You were my best friend.”

You nearly choked over your own laughter at his words. “Bullshit! You really are the fucking worst, you know that? The minute you got what you wanted, you tossed me aside. What was it that you said to me? Oh yeah: **“** _Sorry darling, but I guess you were easier than I thought!””_

Genji visibly flinched in your peripheral vision, and you noticed that he looked away from you as if ashamed. “I was an idiot.”

You coughed with a hollow “no shit” in reply. “On second thought, I don’t even want your apologies. I don’t need a “sorry” from an asshat that doesn’t mean it. You wouldn’t be so much as “sorry” if it weren’t for the fact that I had your kid.”

He clenched his hands in anger, but you knew you were right. And he knew it too.

He’d never even consider feeling remorse over the entire situation and would’ve continued to live the rest of his life without seeing you ever again. It was only the fact that Blackwatch had reunited two of you, if he could even call it that.

Which, of course, begged the question: Why was Blackwatch recruiting you? As far as he’d cared to observe, Blackwatch recruits were rather… _special_. To even be considered for Blackwatch, you’d have to be the highest of elites or shady. Maybe both.

So which were you?

When you’d been friends, he knew you could fight at least, but that hadn’t stopped him from being overprotective of you anyways. Maybe you’d been a better fighter than he’d thought. Whatever the case was, he made a mental note to ask Reyes later. He doubted you’d be so forthcoming with such information.

You on the other hand, had managed to get your tears under control for the time being. As your cries faded into sniffles, you shifted your legs up onto the couch and tucked them to your side for comfort’s sake.

Now, the two of you both sat on the couch in silence, stewing in the awkward atmosphere. When the silence became deafening, you conceded defeat. Of course, you didn’t think of yourself as a quitter, but even your stubborn ass knew when to throw in the towel.

“Can we call a truce for now?”

Genji sighed audibly this time, his shoulders slumping as he sunk into the couch beside you. It wasn’t exactly forgiveness, but he had a feeling that he’d be hanging around you a lot more with the given circumstances. “I guess so.”

The two of you lapsed into another uncomfortable silence, suffocating in the tension until eventually you both unwittingly dozed off.

* * *

As rude awakenings usually went, this was probably one of the worst you’d had in years. You woke up with a crick in your neck and a finger in your eye- And while any person without children would find that alarming, as a single mother, you chalked it up to another day in paradise.

As Haru’s finger jabbed into your (luckily) closed eye, you awoke with a shriek and hit your head on the ridiculously hard object above you. And of course, (unluckily) that object happened to be the metal of Genji’s faceplate.

He gasped at the impact and the two of you immediately jumped away from each other as if burned.

“Mom? Why were you sleeping on the couch with the cyborg man?”

And of course, with your rightfully functioning brain, you answered with an intelligent: “Uh?”

You racked your brain for an answer for your impatient son, but nothing came forth. Why were you and Genji sleeping on the couch together? Granted, it wasn’t anything romantic or scandalous, you’d both fallen asleep sitting upright on the couch, heads leaning against each other and probably drooling unattractively.

Still, cuddling up to Genji like that had clearly been a lapse in your sanity, you decided.

In any case, the best you could come up with was that it’d been a very long week and after being so physically and emotionally drained, sleep had snuck up on you.

“We were waiting for you, Haru.” Genji piped up helpfully.

Haru’s eyes lit up as if he felt special just by the idea of someone waiting for him, and the sight of your gleeful child made your heart warm just a smidge.

“Haru, did you remember to brush your teeth? Did you wash your face?” You inquired between yawns.

“Did you?”

“Well, I can’t argue with that impeccable reasoning.” You got up to make your way to the bathroom, with Haru joining you to wash up too.

Suddenly reminding yourself not to forget about your special houseguest, you turned to tap lightly on Genji’s metal-plated shoulder. “I can get you a spare toothbrush if you need it. You’ll probably want to wash up after us, right?”

He nodded tersely, still observing Haru who was fiddling with the drawstrings of your pajama pants.

As you and Haru brushed your teeth you gazed up into the mirror. Your own tired eyes reflected back at you and for a second, you could’ve sworn you saw the ghost of Sojiro looking solemnly back in the mirror. But as you blinked, the apparition was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, your neighbor’s ghost cat made its first reappearance in days, rubbing itself over your and Haru’s legs. Haru excitedly began feeling around the bathroom for the entity after you mentioned it’s presence, even though he couldn’t feel ghosts. Kids would be kids, you figured.

You shrugged and dug through the bathroom cupboards under the sink for a clean face towel and spare toothbrush. Haru finally gave up looking for the damn cat after he heard you talking to Genji, and you could feel their anticipation heighten as their gazes met.

Genji absentmindedly fiddled with the packaging on the toothbrush as red eyes blinked owlishly at your son.

That was definitely a look you hadn’t seen in a while, and the memory of it tugged sharply at your heartstrings.

After you tugged Haru in the small kitchenette for breakfast, you heard the bathroom door close behind Genji and released the breath you’d been holding.

Gods, where was this anxiety coming from? You’d always been a pretty anxious creature, but then again, your anxiety had died down considerably since you’d entered motherhood.

“Mommy?” Haru asked timidly as you poured him cereal.

“Hm?”

“He’s my daddy, right? Am I allowed to call him Daddy?”

“If you want.” Genji’s voice cut in. You closed your mouth, deciding to observe rather than participate.

Haru shyly looked away and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. You snorted at the ridiculousness of their shyness. Haru was so excited for this only to be shy about it? Yeah, he definitely was your son.

You decided to make coffee and watched from the corner of your eye as Haru boldly reached forward to grab Genji’s metal fingers.

If Genji was surprised, he didn’t show it.

You could practically feel Haru’s excitement growing as the small kitchenette seemed to light up with his glee.

You got back to the table right on time, handing Genji a cup of coffee just as a tiny green dragon popped its head from over Haru’s shoulder.

Genji nearly dropped his coffee as you gasped softly in surprise. It wasn’t the first time you’d seen the tiny creature. Of course, you’d told Genji before that Haru had his gift. The gift of the Shimadas, to control the dragons, was a finicky art. It only came to those who were born into the Shimada clan, and only if the person was deemed worthy.

Hanzo had in fact once mentioned that betrothals between the members of the Shimada were carefully chosen based on the esteem of their wealth and status in hopes of a potential dragon-wielder. For sure, the irony hadn’t been lost on you, and the fact that the gift had been given to a child born from the “disgrace” of the Shimada and a nobody like you would probably even be delicious to Genji.

Your eyes subtly shifted to Genji’s shocked expression as Haru squealed in delight.  “Did he just- “

“Aki!” Haru shrieked as he watched the rambunctious little thing scramble around the table like a green noodle, its tiny paddle feet thudding softly against the wooden surface.

Genji’s face whipped around to stare incredulously at you as you coughed a spiteful “Told you so.”

You sighed and ruffled your son’s hair affectionately as he poked one of the flowing whiskers of his dragon. “You won’t believe how surprised I was when that thing first showed up. He kept shrieking “Aki” at it, so I assume that’s its name. “Aki” has only showed up a couple of times but…” you trailed off, lost in memories.

Genji swallowed thickly, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. The dragon within him was purring contently. There was no doubt that this was his son. Not that there was before, but with the discovery of his son’s dragon, it suddenly felt more real than ever. He really was a father.

He felt his heartstrings tug as he summoned his own dragon, a majestic green giant compared to his son’s cute little creature. Haru gasped in amazement at Genji’s own dragon and you jumped back, startled by its appearance.

“Mommy, look! It’s so big, Mommy!”

“Yeah…I can see that sweetheart…” Luckily, Genji’s dragon had materialized into existence off of the table. The gigantic creature definitely would’ve broken it. In fact, he seemed bigger than you last remembered, but that was probably because you hadn’t seen him in so long. Your finger itched to pet him and play with this long, ever-flowing whiskers like you used to.

But that had been a long time ago.

You’d been Genji’s best friend back then. Now you were just some woman he knocked up. You shoved your thoughts away stubbornly, focusing your attention on the joy that lit up your baby boy’s face.

“His name is Ryu-Ichimonji.”

“He’s so big! Is Aki gonna grow up to be that big? How come you have a dragon too?” Haru thought for a moment before waving his hand and pointing at you. “Does that mean Mommy has one?”

Genji’s eyes crinkled with amusement and you could only assume he was smiling behind his mask. You blinked owlishly at the warmth that replaced his usually cold, dead gaze. The only time you’d seen any actual warmth in them since his return was hardly comforting; you shivered at the thought of the smoldering glare that he’d reserved for you every time you effectively pissed him off.

“No, Haru.” It was strange hearing the deep baritones of his voice come out into something other than a growl or snide remark. “Your mother doesn’t have a dragon. Your dragon is a gift that I’ve given only to you.”

“No one other than Mommy has ever gave me a gift!”

You snorted with soft, breathy laughter, unable to keep a small smile off your face. “It’s “given” sweetheart, not “gave.””

Haru turned back to Genji. “Mommy’s really smart. She teaches me lots of stuff and she snorts a lot too.”

“I do not!”

Haru giggled in response. “She does too.” He beamed back at Genji as Aki toyed with Ryu-Ichimonji’s tail while Ryu-Ichimonji looked over the tiny dragon with pride.

“With the way that Ichimonji’s looking at Aki, you’d think that Aki was his own son.” You observed cleverly.

“That’s because he is.”

This time you definitely snorted, the sarcasm evident in the sound as you gazed at him skeptically. “That’s not possible, I don’t even have a dragon.”

“No,” He agreed, “But the spirit dragons are creatures of the soul. Haru’s soul was deemed worthy of the Shimada gift, and his dragon was born from it.”

“Really? From his soul? Is that how that works?” You cocked a brow at his shitty explanation.

“I forget this concept is so foreign to those raised outside of the Shimada clan. Especially when explained to someone so small-minded…”

“Hey! I’m not small-minded! Sorry Casanova, but dragons and “worth of the soul” are a little out of my area of expertise.” You snapped back.

But as soon as the sentence slipped out your mouth, you wanted to slap yourself.

His eyes widened slightly at the old nickname and you suddenly wanted to die. Like...on the _spot._

You were contemplating crawling out of the window for a swift and daring escape when Haru’s sudden burst of laughter dragged you both out of the tension you’d been suffocating in.

Your heart simultaneously melted with adoration and sank with dread as you watched Haru play in the coils of Ryu-Ichimonji’s tail.

Genji’s appearance in Haru’s life was making him so genuinely…happy. And as you watched Genji crouch down to ruffle his son’s hair, you drooped with exhaustion, knowing that he’d won.

Watching the two of them finding such happiness naturally with each other made your heart _ache_. How could you even consider keeping them apart after today? You couldn’t.

“Am I…doing the right thing?” You whispered to yourself, unheard by both father and son.

You groaned in defeat. “Looks like we’re moving to Blackwatch headquarters…”

That time, Genji heard your dejected mutters and his eyes narrowed as his face contorted into what you were sure was a menacing smirk.

“Don’t make me regret it, Genji.” You warned.

He barked out a victorious laugh, malice laced into his voice as you stared sourly into the full cup of coffee he’d left on the table, cold and forgotten.

“And to the victors," You muttered to no one in particular as you picked up the cold coffee. "Go the spoils." 

You downed the cup of coffee.

* * *

 

_“Here comes the plane! Vrrrrrrrroooooom!” You always felt silly doing this, but it was the only way you could get your tenacious Two-year old to eat._

_You made the spoon circle around in front of him before guiding it to his lips. He grasped the food-covered spoon with his chubby little fists, bringing it to his mouth. He babbled incoherently with his mouth full of food, causing food to fall into the counter of his high chair._

_You sighed, relieved when he successfully swallowed another mouthful. “There’s Mommy’s good boy!” You cooed encouragingly._

_In response, Haru bounced up and down in his seat excitedly, waving his food-clad fists in the air and creating a bigger mess. You inwardly sighed at the cleaning you’d have to do to your poor kitchen later, but despite dreading the chores that were piling up, you couldn’t help but smile at the joy on your baby’s face._

_And just as you were admiring your beautiful baby boy, he grabbed some of the baby food that spilled onto his highchair and splattered his sticky palm to your cheek. You gasped at the gross feeling of baby food in your hair before scowling playfully at your little devil._

_Haru laughed with delight, making your heart involuntarily melt. “What?” You cooed, “Does Mommy look silly?”_

_Your grime-covered baby cackled harder, if possible. You gasped once more as a tiny green dragon crawled behind his shoulder, licking at the baby food that stuck to his chubby cheeks._

_His excitement only grew as he noticed the creature, and he began clapping his hands enthusiastically, shrieking “Aki! Aki!”_

_You blinked owlishly at the tiny thing, realizing that it resembled Ryu-Ichimonji. It was no secret to you that the Shimadas controlled dragons, which meant that Haru had inherited his father’s ability._

_You timidly poked a finger under its head, scratching the scales under it’s chin as it purred in delight, unaware of your inner turmoil._

_His excitement was probably what summoned his dragon in the first place. But if so, then had Haru always been able to do that? Or was it only now that his abilities were surfacing?_

_Was it instinctual for him to summon his dragon like that? If he’d always been able to do that, then why did it only surface now? But then again, Genji had obtained a mastery of his dragon when he was practically a fully realized adult…so had Haru learned to summon his dragon too early?_

_“Is it normal for his age? For him to summon you liked that? You murmured to no one in particular. You continued to stroke the dragon thoughtfully, but the creature gave no response._

_With a sigh, your hand fell to your side. Haru babbled “Aki” over and over, oblivious to the despair you felt._

_Tears pooled at the corners of your eyes as you gave into those disgusting hiccupping sobs of yours. Maybe you were worrying over nothing, but you couldn’t help but give into your anxiety. At times like this, you fretted that you weren’t raising your son right._

_“This would be so much easier if you were here, Genji.” It was hard enough taking care of your baby and attempting to hold two jobs without worrying about your inexperience with his draconic heritage. And you cried harder when you realized that there’d be no one to teach your poor son how to use his gifts. He’d never be able to experience all the wonders of his gift. He’d never be able to reach his full potential._

_Unless of course…_

_No._

_The Shimada Clan might’ve held the secrets of your son’s powers, but their secrets came at a heavy price. A life of crime…a cursed double life and all the damage that came with it…Genji had fought tooth and nail to separate himself from it, and he’d paid for his freedom with his life._

_No. That wasn’t the life you wanted your son to live. You’d fight with your own life to keep Haru’s away from the Shimada. You grimaced, suddenly regretful that you’d put the Shimada surname on your son’s birth certificate._

_Not that you could bring yourself to even consider changing it. Your own last name was as taboo as his anyways. Besides, you’d once loved every part of Genji, including his last name. There was no surname you’d rather put but his._

_You’d keep your son away from the wrath of the Shimada Clan, you decided. Even if it meant that he’d never gain the full potential of his gifts. You only hoped that he wouldn’t hate you for it later._

_Your tears spilled over, creating clean tracks through the grime of the baby food that coated your cheek. And while your sobs quickly faded into steady breaths, you still remained miserable. Even Haru seemed to pick up on your disheartened mood, his wide eyes observing you carefully. His eyes were the same shade as yours, but the wonder and burning curiosity that filled them were all Genji._

_The realization made you ache with loneliness, and despite the fact that he’d done you oh-so very wrong, your heart pulsed with melancholy, missing him more than ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zomg this is so sad, alexa play despacito
> 
> ...I need less memes, more beta
> 
> Also I did actually do a lot of planning for this story while I was gone. This chapter is the end of the first arc, which I've decided to call "Denial." The other Arcs I'll be adding may be longer or shorter than this one, but I just wan't the arcs to represent the stages of Reader and Genji's relationship. It is a slow-burn after all. Wink wonk. 
> 
> With the end of the Denial Arc comes the Anger Arc! Check it.


	7. Cheers, love! the cavalry's here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Blackwatch  
> This girl is my new bestie  
> I still hate Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love this story has been getting! And with that, I present to you the first chapter of the Anger Arc! Don't worry, shit's gonna get fucked during this arc, but not yet ;)
> 
> Hi, Monika's writing tip of the day is to not trip and fall on your face and die. Wait, is this tip even about writing?

_You sat at your desk, staring irritably at the wall in front of you. You decided to never get detention again. Of course, you couldn’t say you regretted what you did either._

_Some annoying girl had begun teasing your shy sibling, and you’d had the misfortune of having the teacher walk in just as you told her to fuck off._

_And even though it was your snappish alter-ego that said it, it was your ass that got detention. Which, of course, was a place your ass had never been._

_You watched the hands of the old-fashioned clock tick by at an agonizing pace, nearly groaning as you willed the remaining 5 minutes of your detention to pass by quicker._

_A soft smack against your head broke you out of your reverie and you caught the glimpse of a crumpled paper ball at your feet. You slowly turned around with the intent to menace whoever’d dared to worsen your already sour mood and ended up caught in the oblivious gaze of the only other kid in the room._

_You briefly remembered that this was the kid that was always late to class. You’d heard he was a playboy and figured that he probably was with looks like his. He was seriously attractive._

_You observed for a moment as he made stupid pointing motions to the paper ball at your feet, urging you to read whatever he’d written inside. But of course, since you realized he was a playboy, who had the distinct feeling that you wouldn’t like whatever he’d written in said paper ball. Besides, as cute as he was, he really did look stupid doing those ridiculous motions._

_You flicked him off and turned around just before the teacher walked back in, announcing that you could go home as long as you “learned your lesson.”_

_As if. You’d do it again in a heartbeat if it was for your siblings._

_You quickly snatched up your bag and rushed at the classroom, leaving the paper ball untouched on the floor._

_And of-fucking-course, it had to be raining. You glanced helplessly at the sky as the rain began to fall faster and bolted under a tree near the school gates._

_Too add to your misery, that other kid darted under there after you._

_And that’s how you ended up waiting out the rain with the tardy kid, because really, waiting was the best you could do. After all, it wasn’t like there was anyone back “home” who could come and pick you up._

_Your “siblings”-or more accurately, the other kids at the orphanage- were mostly kids too young to walk to your High School alone. Regrettably, the few that were old enough to walk home with you had probably left hours ago. Not that it mattered. They probably didn’t have umbrellas anyways._

_The rain continued to pour down in heavy torrents around you and the tardy kid, small showers of rain peppering your clothes and hair._

_“Hey,” he tapped your shoulder obnoxiously. “Why didn’t you read the note?”_

_You sighed listlessly and shrugged, unsure of how else to respond. He merely grinned back at you. “Well you’re the girl who told off Ayame this morning, right?”_

_You scoffed at him. “What about it? Is she your girlfriend or something?”_

_“Hah, no way. She’s hella annoying. I was just wondering if you could beat her up tomorrow.”_

_That…was not what you were expecting. Your brows furrowed at his request and you glanced at him quizzically. “Um…why?”_

_This time it was his turn to shrug as he scratched his cheek absentmindedly. “I dunno, because it’d be pretty funny.”_

_That time, you smiled a bit and snorted sarcastically. “Really? That’s why?”_

_“Oh come on, you gotta admit it’d be funny.”_

_“Yeah, it would. But that’s not a good reason to get detention again.”_

_The kid thought on it for a moment before flashing another shit-eating grin at you. “Would be worth it though, wouldn’t it?”_

_You hummed in agreement, closing your eyes as a small huff of laughter escaped you._

_“To be fair, she also said some nasty things about my brother after he rejected her. Not that he cares or anything, but still. Only I’m allowed to talk shit about my brother, y’know? She really needs to be taken down a peg.”_

_This time, you grinned at the thought and he laughed stupidly, pumping his fist in the air like a lunatic. “Yes! I finally made you smile!”_

_You shook your head at his antics, still smiling. “Wha?”_

_“I’ve never seen you smile. You’re that kid in class that always has that resting bitch face. I’ve never seen you smile!”_

_Thinking back on it, you couldn’t deny his accusations. It hadn’t been that long since you moved here, and you hadn’t really known anyone long enough to make friends. There hadn’t been any reason to smile._

_He held out a hand, causing you to raise an inquisitive brow. “This is how foreigners introduce themselves, right? I’m Genji Shimada, and if you be friends with me then I promise I’ll make you smile a lot more.”_

_You looked at him in awe and silent admiration. How was it that a kid you met not even fifteen minutes ago could make you smile in such a carefree manner? He even went out of his way to introduce himself in a way that you were familiar with. You’d heard such terrible rumors about the infamous green-haired playboy, Genji Shimada. But after meeting him like this, you couldn’t believe them to be true._

_“Sure, why not?” You grasped his hand delicately and shook it. “I’m Y/N L/N. And since we’re friends now, I wish you good luck on your mission to make me smile a lot.”_

_His smoldering brown eyes burned into yours, and a grin bloomed on his face as he could see one already tugging at your own lips. “I won’t need it.”_

_A car horn interrupted your thoughts, causing the two of you to spring apart._

_“Genji! Get in! Hurry up, we’re late!”_

_Genji made a face of mock annoyance, making his hand “talk” as his brother lectured him. Finally, he shrugged throwing a “Yeah, whatever” in his brother’s direction._

_You looked out at the pouring rain sadly, wishing that your companionship hadn’t ended as quickly as it did._

_Suddenly, a warm weight settled around your shoulders and you peeked up from under your lashes at Genji, who’d removed his jacket._

_“What? You didn’t really think I’d leave you out in this weather without at least something to cover you, did you? It’s fucking cold out here.”_

_You blinked up at him in wonder as he tightened it around your shoulders, ignoring his brother’s protests. You gingerly wrapped your trembling fingers around his wrist as he attempted to button up the jacket. “Thanks. Really, I mean it.”_

_Maybe it was the doe-eyed look on your face or the gratitude in your eyes, but Genji couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Don’t mention it…” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “See you around then Y/N.”_

_You watched as he threw himself in the shotgun seat of the expensive looking car, and gripped his jacket impossibly tighter, savoring the warmth that lingered on it. The rain had lightened considerably, and after the car sped away, you began your walk home._

_“See you around, Genji.”_

* * *

You jolted awake as your head smacked against the metal walls of the aircraft with a harsh thud. You groaned as your bleary eyes attempted to readjust to the change in lighting.

A weight on your lap reminded you that your son was still very much asleep, and for a moment, you envied his ability to sleep despite the turbulence of the aircraft. He must’ve picked up that trait from his father. Genji always had that weird ability to sleep anywhere. Of course, you’d fallen asleep in plenty of odd places too, but those places had always been stationary.

Another groan gurgled from your throat as the aircraft swerved again. Only Blackwatch would have the gall to fly in weather like this.

It’d been a week since Genji (and Reyes) had left Hanamura, and two since you’d agreed to move into the Blackwatch base. Ever since Genji’s departure, Haru wouldn’t shut up about his daddy, and how cool his cybernetic daddy was, and how he missed his daddy, and how he couldn’t wait to see his daddy again.

Needless to say, you were feeling a bit neglected.

And ever since he met his Genji for the first time, Haru’s way of addressing him began to change every few days. Haru had already called him “papa,” “dad,” “daddy,” “father,” and “Otou-san.” You began to wonder what he’d start calling the cyborg next.

“Whatever.” You mumbled sourly to yourself.

The aircraft gave another harsh shake, causing your head to knock back into the metallic hull of the structure behind you. If you knew the weather would be this bad, you honestly would have been fine waiting another day. Hell, you _should_ have waited another day. It wasn’t as if you were particularly eager to see Genji after all.

You’d gotten a call from Commander Reyes- how he’d gotten your number in the first place, you weren’t sure- who informed you that a Blackwatch aircraft was waiting at the nearest Overwatch base, in downtown Hanamura. You hadn’t even been aware that Overwatch had a base in Hanamura, but you supposed it made enough sense, given that Overwatch was a program built and funded by the UN. It wasn’t so far-fetched that they’d have a base set up in most major countries.

Honestly, “base” was a generous term for the small facility. It was a humble little building, ran by tired government officials that were obviously underpaid as well as understaffed. Nonetheless, after a call from Reyes to confirm your flight, you were informed that you’d be staying at an actual Overwatch base in Gibraltar.

“I thought I was being hired by Blackwatch?” You’d asked.

“You are,” he replied tiredly. You could almost picture him dragging a hand down his face. “But since Blackwatch is a secret division and a branch of Overwatch, the bases are pretty much one and the same. Don’t worry, there’s separate dorms for both Branches, so you won’t have to deal with the upstarts.”

“Upstarts,” you’d learned, was Gabriel-speak for Overwatch members. The terms “Overwatch” and “Blackwatch” were a bit of a mouthful, so he often just referred to them as “upstarts” and “kiddos.” Despite the disappointed dad-look he always had on his face, you could tell that he cared for his troublemakers in Blackwatch.

Eventually, your bumpy ride above the S.S. Shitstorm coasted to a stop, and you breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. You gently shook Haru awake, whispering a soft “we’re here” to him as you kissed his forehead. He groggily rolled over, causing you to chuckle and pick him up tenderly. You hoisted him to rest on your hip, one arm holding him there as he instinctively snuggled his face into the warmth radiating from your neck.

The Pilot came out from the cockpit to announce your arrival and smiled kindly at the scene, wordlessly grabbing your two duffel bags from the seat beside you. Taking care to be quiet, he handed them to you gingerly and watched as you swung both effortlessly on your back with your free hand.

“My husband always has that look on his face whenever he’s holding our daughter.” The pilot chuckled. “He calls it his ‘mothers’ instincts.”

You chuckled back, finding the sentiment sweet, but sad. After all, you’d been a single parent for the longest time now, and despite the fact that Genji was back in your life to help you raise your son, it wasn’t as if you were together.

You would never regret having Haru, but a large part of you was regretful that your son had grown up without a father for this long. You’d never really believed in happy endings, and yet there was that ridiculously naïve part of you that had always imagined raising kids with a loving husband. And having the kind pilot reminisce about raising his child with his own loving husband reminded you of that.

You violently shoved any thoughts about stupid Genji and his stupid face out of your mind and smiled at the pilot as you exited the airship, pointedly ignoring the bitter thoughts running rampant within you.

* * *

When you’d asked at the reception desk, they’d told you that Genji and Reyes would be at the training hall in Blackwatch’s wing of the base. Normally of course, you’d prefer to be as far away from Genji as humanly- or even _cyborgly_ \- possible. But since Reyes was there too, you had no choice but to face the music. Y’know, since the asswipe had your room key.

You made swift, even steps, determined to get there and leave as fast as you could without waking your baby boy up. You subconsciously patted his back as he continued to drool on your shoulder without a care in the universe.

Finally, you strolled through the doorway to the training grounds, with a mildly damp shoulder and rampant thoughts, only to freeze as you nearly collided with someone.

You nearly braced for impact, mirroring a gasp from the other person, until you watched them move backwards in a blur of inhuman speed. You contemplated pinching yourself as you watched the other person retrace their steps as if someone had pressed the rewind button on one of those ancient “VCR” Players.

“Woah!” The other person- the other _girl_ \- shrieked. “You nearly scared me half to death, love!”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, still in shock. “I guess I was distracted.

“No worries!” The girl chirped, flashing you a warm smile that lit up the features of her pretty face.

The girl looked to be only a year or two younger than you and was definitely someone that your high school self would probably crush on. She was seriously pretty. And she had an accent. You were weak against cute accents. You definitely would’ve been fascinated by her if you weren’t in shock from watching her…well, do _whatever_ the fuck she did.

“That’s Agent Oxton,” a familiar voice interrupted your thoughts, “She’s from Overwatch’s division, but she’s Genji’s training partner, only because…well, no one else can keep up with the little shit.” Reyes sauntered over to you, with Genji in tow, who was grumbling about being called a little shit.

Your eyes flickered briefly to them as they stopped beside Agent Oxton who beamed at the indirect compliment Reyes gave her. She stuck her hand out to you, with another smile. “Forget the whole ‘Agent’ shebang! You can just call me Lena.”

“I’d shake your hands, but mine are full.” You motioned helplessly to the bags in your hand and the kid on your hip.

Lena giggled apologetically with a soft ‘Whoops’ as Genji shook his head and stepped forward to help. Gratefully, you reached out your hand to pass him the duffel bags, but he swerved your pitiful attempts and gently pulled Haru from your grasp instead.

“Hey!” You glared irritably at the cyborg. “That’s my son, give him back!” You attempted to swipe at him with your now free hand, but he dodged and nestled Haru on his hip, mirroring your previous position.

“He’s my son too. Besides, I haven’t seen him in a week.” Genji murmured absently, stroking his son’s hair and pointedly ignoring the amazed looks of Reyes and Lena as they observed him.

“Y’know, usually a gentleman would go for the bags first.”

“And we both know that I am no gentleman.”

“Ugh, Houston, I have so many problems.” You groaned, snorting at your ex’s childishness.

Luckily, the lingering tension between you and the cyborg was swiftly shattered by a blubbering Lena, who simply couldn’t control her excitement. “Genji? You have a son? You sly dog, you! Why didn’t you tell us all sooner?”

He rolled his eyes, apparently used to her eccentric behavior. “To be fair, I did not even know I had a son until a few weeks ago.”

Lena’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she absorbed the information. Her eyes briefly flickered with understanding, and you noted that she was a lot more observant than she let on, for such a carefree girl.

And once again, she salvaged the four of you from any lingering tension as she turned to you with her hand outstretched once more. “Let’s try this again, love. I’m Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer.”

This time, you accepted her hand, shaking it delicately. “Y/N, L/N.” You frowned suddenly as a thought hit you. “Codename?” You cocked a brow at Reyes, who shrugged.

“Most agents have one. It usually identifies a skill or habit of the agent. Or sometimes it’s just a nickname. Either way, most agents have one to protect their identity out on the field.”

You turned back to Lena. “So, Tracer? What does that mean?”

Reyes shrugged again, looking thoughtful. “I don’t remember who came up with it, but it probably had something to do with Lena’s time-based abilities.”

“I see.” You didn’t.

“I’m pretty sure Winston is the one who came up with it. He’s the one who made the chronal accelerator after all.”

“Chrono-what-the-fuck-now?”

Lena- Tracer- giggled. “Chronal accelerator.” She motioned to the auspicious-looking device that you hadn’t noticed was strapped to her chest. That in itself was a surprise, because the giant thing was pretty fucking hard to miss. “It helps me blink through time, control it in a sense. Like how I recalled time earlier so that I wouldn’t bump into you.”

“I see.” You didn’t. “So, you can control time? How’s that working out for you?”

Lena bashfully drummed her fingers on her chronal-whateverator. “Well, I can only control _my_ timeline. And it’s still a work in progress. Which is why I’ve been training with Genji!” She motioned to him excitedly, as he continued to run his fingers through his son’s hair without a care in the universe. “It’s a win-win deal for the both of us. We’re the only ones that can really keep up with each other, and since we’re both considered elites, the higher-ups can easily keep track of our progress when we train together.”

“I see.” You didn’t.

Reyes coughed into his hand, having the good graces to rescue your poor, overworking mind. “Elites are agents with either top-tier skill, or abnormal abilities. Sometimes both. Like Tracer’s control over time, or Genji’s enhanced cyborg abilities.” You blinked owlishly up at him absorbing all the information. “And by higher-ups, she means the Commanders like me and Morrison or Leaders of the Health Department, like Doctors O’Deorain and Ziegler.”

As if you knew who the fuck those people were. But you shrugged it off, figuring you’d eventually run into those people at some point and opted to utter a complacent: “I see.” You didn’t

“So what’s your codename?” You asked a quiet Genji.

“I,” he huffed, “Don’t have one.”

“Really? I thought you would, given that you’re apparently an ‘elite’ and all. Figured it’d be something like ‘Sparrow.’”

Genji’s eyes flicked to the side, seemingly pondering the idea. “I contemplated it.”

“Don’t worry, love!” Lena smiled, patting your dry shoulder consolingly. “Once you get put into the system, finding one for you should be easy!”

You deadpanned at her enthusiastic face before turning to Reyes. “Translation?”

He wiped a hand down his face tiredly. “Since you’re a Blackwatch agent, it’ll take a while to process all of your files and data. Especially since we have new intel on you.” His eyes flicked to Haru briefly before snapping back to you. “Not to mention, we still need to assess your skill level for ourselves and compile your health records.”

“I se-“

“ _You don’t_.” Genji snapped, knowing you far too well.

You ignored him. “So does that mean I won’t have any missions for a while?”

Reyes must’ve detected the hopeful tone in your voice, because he barked out a laugh with a positively evil gleam in his eyes. “No, fuck that. This is Blackwatch, we do everything under the books here.”

“You mean off the books-“

“Whatever. Point is, you just reminded me that you’ve got a mission debriefing tomorrow afternoon. It’s only a small intel gathering, but it’s still likely to ruin your weekend. Mission’s in three days, so don’t miss the debriefing.” And with that, he reached into his hoodie pocket and tossed you a set of keys. You could practically still feel the evil radiating from him as stalked off, savoring your misery.

Lena smiled apologetically at you, giving more pats to your shoulder. You sighed before turning to Genji, who was staring warily at you. “I gotta unpack, so I’ll get going. You gonna be fine handling him on your own?”

Genji seemed to slump with relief as he realized you weren’t gonna take Haru from him; a gesture that gave you feelings you couldn’t identify. “Yes, we’ll be fine.”

It was your turn to gaze warily at him, unaware of Lena observing the tension between the two of you. Finally, you shrugged. “Alright then.” You crossed your arms under your chest, narrowing your eyes. “One hair on his head, and you and me got issues.” You turned on your heels, with your hair whipping behind you as you angrily marched out of the training grounds. Lena jogged to catch up with you.

“So how exactly do you have a kid with Genji?”

You ran a hand through your hair tiredly, wanting to banish the memories from your mind. “He’s my ex. Well, sort of. We weren’t even dating really, but we were best friends.” You winced. “Ex-friends…It’s complicated.”

“I…See…” She mumbled. You got the feeling that she didn’t.

“We’re in pretty unusual circumstances, so don’t think about it too much. I try not to.” As a matter of fact, these unusual circumstances usually halted you from telling anyone about the history between you and Haru’s father, but Lena was just such an easy person to talk to. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that she’d probably wheedle the story out of you in a few days tops. Hell, you had a feeling that she’d end up being your closest confidant in this hell hole.

As if sensing your thoughts, she suddenly flashed you a mischievous grin. “You know what? I think that you and Genji would be good for one another! Once you two learn to get past all the obvious tension of course.”

You raised a brow at her. “I see.” You snorted sarcastically.

You didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to BTS - Fake Love on a loop every time I sit down to write. Send help.
> 
> And hi, like everything I write, this is unbeta'd. Spelling errors?? What are those? 
> 
> Also I may or may not have shit a sideways brick when the NYXL lost the playoffs. Gonna cry. Bye.


	8. Piece of Cake (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission? Already?  
> This will be a piece of cake  
> Unless I jinxed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THAT'S RIGHT. THIS WAS SO LONG THAT IT'S GONNA BE A TWO PARTER. I'm actually just finishing Part 2 so expect that in a few days. This chapter and the next was dedicated to Soco, who always leaves lovely comments to cheer me up and keep me writing. Enjoy it, honey bunch!

Naturally, the day afterwards was more hectic than you’d hoped for. Especially, when, all things considered, you’d only spent a day on base.

You flitted around for meetings and physicals, filling out paperwork and getting proper clearances for your stay on base, and of course packing. _Lots_ of packing. Not to mention, there wasn’t any shortage of “mom” duties for you to handle.

At least Lena stopped by to preoccupy your son for you as you unpacked the majority of your belongings.

“Where did all this stuff _come_ from anyways? I only saw you carrying two duffel bags yesterday!” She griped as she bounced an excitable Haru on her lap.

You grumbled as you pulled another wrinkled shirt from it’s box, having been looking everywhere for that one. “Yeah, well, that was just my carry on. Reyes said to pack the equivalent of an overnight bag or two for Haru and I.”

She gestured to the small pile of boxes near your door. “And?”

“And,” you snorted sarcastically, “whatever else I had was to be pawned or shipped off to base the next day. I took a few more boxes than he wanted, but really, how would _you_ be able to pawn off the pieces of your life?” You shook your head at the thought. “Anyways, the boxes arrived this morning and I’ve only been able to work on them now. I was hoping to finish before the debriefing in…” You glanced at the digital clock on your nightstand.

“Thirty-five minutes.” Athena chimed helpfully.

You blinked, still unused to the helpful AI that monitored the base. “Right…Thanks, Athena.”

“You are very welcome, Agent Y/N.”

Lena blew a raspberry on Haru’s cheek, adoring his delighted shrieks. You merely smiled and shook your head at her antics. In less than 24 hours, she’d become like the aunt he’d never had. Maybe it was her easygoing personality, or her mischievous nature, but she certainly had a way with kids.

She’d mentioned that she only hung around the Blackwatch base to train with Genji, but you had a feeling that she’d be hanging around more often if only to visit your little bundle of joy.

Eventually, Lena set Haru down and began to help you unpack, and even Haru himself decided to help you tackle the ridiculous workload. “Where does this one go, mommy?”

You glanced at the picture frame- a pleasant shot of the two of you at a park in Hanamura- and smiled ruefully. Hanamura was definitely the prettiest place you’d ever lived, no doubt about it, and you definitely wanted to commit its image to your memory.

Photo frames were probably considered old-fashioned, but you’d always been attached to things that were more tangible. And despite the numerous pictures you harbored on your phone, you kept around a couple of picture frames for sentimental reasons. “On the nightstand, baby.”

He nodded and toddled over to the nightstand, gingerly wiping the glass on the frame before placing it haphazardly on the stand.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief as she finished off a box. “Well at least that’s done,” she glanced at the digital clock, “and right on time too. I’d better get back to Overwatch’s base.”

You curiously glanced to the clock only to see that you were already two minutes late to your debriefing. You paled.

Fuck.

“Oh no! I’m late!” You snatched up Haru and rested him on your hip expertly, having done so countless of times before in similar situations. He squealed in response as you made a mad dash from your room, Lena working hard to muffle her giggles.

By now, you were at least five minutes late to the debriefing and Reyes would not be happy. And of course, you realized that you probably wouldn’t be allowed to take Haru into the meeting with you. “Shit!”

A giggle from your arms alerted you that you’d said that out loud. You frowned down at your son as you ran. “No, baby, mommy didn’t say ‘shit.’”

“Yeah she did.” He snickered as you rolled your eyes.

Honestly, you couldn’t tell if his snark came from you or Genji at times. Lost in your thoughts, you nearly collided with someone as you skidded to a stop in front of the meeting room.

“Ack!”

“Oh dear, are you alright?” A kindly voice asked.

“Oh, I’m just peachy, you only scared me half to death. But what about you? Still in one piece?”

The kindly woman chuckled, her short blond locks swinging to and fro with her movements. “I’m about as ‘peachy’ as you are.” Her laughter was light with humor and the twinkle in her eyes signaled that her teasing was all in good fun. She stuck out a delicate hand. “Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler, head of Overwatch’s medical department.”

You shook politely. “Y/N L/N. Blackwatch’s newest rookie.”

She blinked in surprise. “You don’t look like a rookie.” It wasn’t hard to catch the curiosity in her tone, even beneath the soft, lilting accent that punctuated her every syllable.

You decided to accept it as a compliment. Figures it was probably more than surprising for a Blackwatch agent- any agent really- to be living on base with their kid. But you were a special case, you supposed. Hell, come to think of it, why exactly did they want you in Blackwatch? They’d certainly wanted you enough to recruit you despite the fact that you had a kid, which really wasn’t realistic in theory.

Begrudgingly, you decided you had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment and shelved the idea for later. “Anyways, I’m pretty late for the debriefing so…”

“Oh, right! Well…You do know that children aren’t allowed in meetings, don’t you?”

“Err…”

Her eyes took in your haggard, tired appearance calculatingly before breaking out into an angel’s smile. “Don’t worry, I can watch him for you. I know we just met, but since I’m the head doctor, chances are I’ll have to be conducting a physical on your son anyways.” At your uncertain look, she put a gentle hand on your shoulder. “I can probably conduct it now, in fact. And by the time the debriefing is over, I should be about done.”

Anxiously, you conceded as she gently took Haru from your arms. You bit your lip. “I mean, I could probably look for Genji and have him watch Haru.”

Angela shook her head, still giving you that maternal smile that often found itself etched into your own features. Briefly, you wondered if she had any kids of her own. She certainly seemed much older than you, and she looked a bit more mature as well. Then again, it was hardly a secret that you’d had kids much earlier than the average person.

“Unfortunately, Genji’s already in the meeting room.”

You sighed in defeat, running a hand through your messy locks of hair. “Of course he is, silly me.” You gently took one of Haru’s pudgy fists and kissed it tenderly. “You’ll behave for mommy, right?”

He nodded obediently, though he looked like he wanted to cry at the thought of leaving you. “You’ll come back quickly, right mommy?”

“Of course, baby. Now you promise to be good for Miss Angela?”

“I-I promise mommy.” He hiccupped, small tears pooling around the edges of his eyes.

Angela rocked him gently, soothing him. “Haru, what do you say we have fun if we finish the examination early? If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a lollipop and I can even show you my wings.”

Haru visibly perked up at this. “She has wings?” He whispered, peering over her shoulder to check for said wings.

Angela laughed. “You can’t see them yet, because they’re a secret.”

Haru looked at her, mystified before turning to whisper to you. “I like her, she’s pretty.”

You smirked at him in response. “She is, isn’t she?” Angela flushed bashfully as you threw a wink at her. “See you soon, kiddo.” You ruffled his hair affectionately before hauling open the door to the meeting room.

Immediately you were greeted warmly by the kind Commander Reyes. “You’re late,” he growled, “What took you so long? I’ve seen grime move faster than you.”

“Gee thanks, Dad.” You retorted with a flip of your hair and a roll of your eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.” You pulled up a chair, and collapsed in it, still exhausted from your run.

About ten individuals were seated around the table, coffee mugs in their hands and barely concealed depression evident in their expressions. Luckily, you had enough sense to sit away from Genji, who was glaring irritably at you from a couple of seats away. Fuck it, let him be mad. You’d already been having a shitty day, no need for him to spoil your mood further. “Anyways, what’d I miss?”

The man seated next to you shrugged and adjusted his hat. “Honestly? Not much.” He snickered, the sound unusual with his slow country drawl. “Reyes was just grumbling ‘bout his boyfriend problems for the past ten minutes.”

A few chuckles sounded throughout the table as Commander Reyes growled. “He’s not my boyfriend. In fact, he’s the most attractive yet annoying, white breaded piece of asshat that I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing.”

You snorted. “Statistically speaking, that says more about you than it does about him.”

“Shut up.”

“So tell us Commander, are there any other annoying, white breaded pieces of asshats that you’re attracted to?”

“I think I liked you better when you weren’t here. Now shut up and listen. We’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about this piece of shit.” He gestured to an image of a burly, distasteful looking man on a projector. “Famous business man and politician, Antonio Giordani.”

Reyes tossed a couple of folders in the center of the table, each with identical documents of intel on the man. You picked one up and flipped through it absentmindedly.

“We’ve been suspecting Antonio as a high-ranking member of Talon for a while now. Blackwatch has been working with Gerard Lacroix to confirm these suspicions, but we haven’t found any concrete evidence. Once we get the evidence we need, we can officially set up a base in Italy to monitor him closely.”

The man beside you raised a hand. “And what makes you guys think Antonio is part of Talon?”

“Other than the fact that most politicians nowadays are either associated with Overwatch or Talon? And the fact that he’s definitely not in contact with Overwatch? Probably the fact that we’ve been spying on him- don’t give me that look, Jesse- and we’ve caught him in cahoots with Talon officials more than once.”

The man beside you, Jesse, gazed thoughtfully into his coffee cup, looking like a depressed cowboy.

“Anyways, we need intel, and that’s where you come in. Three days from now, Antonio and a couple of his buddies will be meeting at a public location. Luckily, the facility they’re meeting at has connections to Overwatch. We’ll have some of you infiltrate the facility and try to blend in to gather intel on Antonio.” Reyes said with a two-fingered point towards you and Jesse. All eyes snapped to the two of you, and you eyed Reyes skeptically. “None of the information I’m about to tell you, nor anything I’ve already told you, is allowed to leave this room.”

Silence permeated the room, with Gabriel staring down collectively at all of you. Finally, he nodded his head, satisfied. “Here are your assignments.”

Everyone in the room reached into a bag or pocket to pull out a decently sized device with a large screen. You began to feel left out until Reyes handed you one.

“This is your holopad. All of your assignments will be transferred here, as well as messages and notifications from other agents.” You nodded, and accepted it, searching for your assignment.

You and Jesse would be infiltrating, while Genji, Reyes and a couple of other unnamed agents would be on standby, in case anything went south. The remaining agents would be guarding the rendezvous point. You were surprised you’d be trusted with something as important as “infiltration” for a mission of utmost importance like this. Which begged the-

“Ahem, question: I don’t even have most of my clearances done yet, much less have my skill assessed. What makes you think I’m any qualified for this?”

Reyes smirked. “Because you have the kind of experience that no other Blackwatch member has.”

You could tell he was pulling your leg but decided to play along anyways. “Oh? So is that why Blackwatch wanted to recruit me?”

Reyes rolled his eyes. “Definitely not. This is just an added _bonus_. Why they ever wanted a cub-scout like you is beyond me, but that’s not important.” He pointed to the details of your assignment. “This, however, _is_.”

“Please, if my skills are actually needed for this mission, then this’ll be a _piece of cake_.” You said with a grin, before your gaze finally zeroed in on the details of said assignment. You felt yourself pale as you looked at it. _“Motherfu-“_

* * *

Antonio flashed his ID at the bouncer, who didn’t even glance at the damn thing before removing the rope for the V.I.P. entrance. He was pretty well known, after all. And even that was putting it generously.

He sauntered into the club knowing that while this was a public- and therefore, not ideal- place for a meeting, he wouldn’t suffer any consequences. Because really, who could stop him when all the power was in politics?

The businessman sat down in a plush leather couch, taking in the loud music and scent of perfumes that wafted throughout the building. Two men were already there waiting for him, smirking with drinks in their hand, pleased to see him.

The man on Antonio’s left snapped his fingers to catch the attention of the girl nearest to him, who handed off her tray to another worker before signaling to two other workers. As three workers, clad in scanty clothing- because “clothing” was a generous word for it, really- sauntered over, Antonio’s malicious smile grew.

“How may I take your order, sir?” One of the beautiful women murmured as she seated herself on his lap, running her fingers over his shoulders languidly.

He practically licked his lips there and then. “How about a tall order of you for tonight? Maybe a couple of drinks on the side.”

The woman flushed prettily as his suggestive words washed over her in his silky Italian accent. “Anything for one of our most generous patrons…” She murmured as she grinded in his lap.

Antonio’s breath hitched at the movement, but he showed no other outward emotions aside from the smirk he wore. He turned to the man at his left, who had an arm around one of the other workers, tucking her into his side as she stroked his chest. “Well now, let’s not enjoy ourselves too much. We’re here on business, remember?”

The man on his right hummed in agreement, although it was a direct contrast to the pleasure he was taking in from the scantily dressed male that was peppering kisses on his neck. The woman on Antonio’s lap beckoned with a wave and smile at a male server who arrived with a tray of champagne glasses. The server winked at Antonio dashingly and held the tray to him first.

After all three businessmen were accordingly served, the server tucked his tray under his arm professionally and nodded his head in a show of respect. “Anything else I can get for you gentlemen?” He drawled in an enticing country accent.

“No, just make sure we’re undisturbed for the rest of the night.”

“Of course.” And with that, the server walked off into the crowd.

The businessman flashed a grin at the man on his right. “Coming here was definitely a fine idea.” He squeezed the bottom of the woman still pleasuring his lap to emphasize his point, which earned a delightful squeak from her. She continued rubbing her ass against his crotch in slow, antagonizing circles, prompting him to wonder how much her service would cost if he were to keep her for the night.

The man on his left coughed into his hand as the lady on his own lap giggled. “Well then Antonio? It’s time to talk business. The shipment?”

“Is on it’s way,” Antonio muttered, fiddling with his entertainment’s hair. “It’ll arrive by the end of next week.”

“That’s too long!” The man on his left sighed, exasperated.

“No, he’s right to be careful,” The man on his right conceded. “With organizations like Overwatch hot on our tails, we have to be cautious. Smuggling drugs is nothing compared to the weapons we’re shipping. After all, most government officials even know these kinds of weapons exist.”

“Not to mention,” Antonio sighed, aggravated. “Even other politicians like Lacroix are starting to become suspicious of me. And they’re even involving third-parties as well.”

At this, the two men sitting with Antonio stilled. “Third-parties? What third-parties?”

Antonio took a few moments to consider his words, playing with the lace embroidery and silk ribbons that dangled from the panties of his entertainment’s lingerie. “I quite like this, it suits you.” He murmured into her ear with a sharp tug on the garments.

In response, she fingered his tie and turned her head up so that she could whisper dirty words into the skin of his neck. He grinned maliciously in response before turning his attention back to the men still gaping at him.

“Well, I’m not even sure if it’s considered a third-party, really. By any chance you wouldn’t have heard of an organization like Blackwatch, would you?” Antonio sipped his champagne as his partners exchanged confused glances. “I’ll take that as a no. It’s only rumors so far, but they’re more than enough to make me cautious. You see, rumor has it that Overwatch has this covert-ops division that operates off the books. And if they operate off the books, then…” He quirked a brow at his partners, who shared a look with each other before turning back to him.

“You don’t think?”

“I do,” the business man insisted, “Since Talon is still an underground agency, it could pose a real threat. At the very least, they’ll be a major setback to our plans if we make any mistakes. Which means,” He patted the bottom of the woman on his lap, signaling for her to cease her actions. “That our entertainment for the night will have to be put on halt. It’s time to discuss the real business here, men.”

The woman got up and handed him a card with only the name “Raja Brooke” on it. “The name’s Raja, you know how to find me if you get bored again during your stay here.” She kept herself occupied by grabbing the empty champagne glasses as he glanced over the business card.

“Another thing that suits you,” He smiled. “You’re as lovely as the butterfly you’ve been named after.”

She tossed him a flirty wink before sauntering off with the other workers following suit. He breathed in the scent of the cheap perfumes and sex that perforated the building before turning to his partners. “Well gentlemen, we should take this to a more private location. Although, I’d prefer it if we get this done quickly.” Antonio muttered as his heated gaze wandered to the young woman who had serviced him earlier. “I have other plans for tonight.”

* * *

 

Honey. Pot. Mission.

_**HONEY.** _

_**FUCKING.** _

_**POT.** _

_**MISSION.** _

You adjusted the green and black panties of your lingerie set. Reyes had handed you a small wrapped box with your “uniform” as you exited the drop ship. It was almost as if he’d finalized the feeling of ‘no turning back now.’

You sighed, absentmindedly scratching the spot where you’d hidden your faux business card. Although, you seriously doubted Antonio would be using it. But hey, at least you’d learned a lot of valuable intel from even that one conversation. More than enough to please Reyes.

You decided to make a mental checklist:

  1. _Antonio was definitely part of Talon._
  2. _Not only was he a member of Talon, but he apparently smuggled illegal weapons (and probably drugs too) for them._
  3. _There was a shipment of said illegal weapons arriving by the end of next week._
  4. _He knew that Gerard Lacroix was onto him._
  5. _He was suspicious of Blackwatch’s existence._
  6. _He really liked lace underwear._



Then again, who didn’t? Well, you weren’t sure that last one was any useful, but it was something. As you finally exited his line of sight, you sighed with relief, handing three empty champagne glasses to the server from earlier. “So how’re you holding up, cowboy?”

“The name’s _Matthew_ , remember, _Raja_?” He drawled in his usual country accent.

You rolled your eyes in response. “Yeah, yeah. I suppose even Matthew is a better name than ‘McCree.’”

He snorted. “I like the name McCree just fine, thank you.”

“Is that even your real name?”

“No, the name’s _Matthew_ ,” he pointedly corrected you again. “Remember?”

“Oh please, like anyone would listen in on our conversation.”

“Wasn’t that what Antonio thought?”

You ran a hand through your hair with a sigh, knowing that he’d won. “Point taken.”

Then again, you couldn’t blame him for being cautious. ‘Butterfly Dance’ had seemed like an unassuming place on the outside, at least at first glance. But of course, once you stepped inside, it turned out to be as dodgy as every other strip joint you’d ever laid eyes on.

As soon as you’d stepped through the back door, there was an Overwatch agent waiting for you with fake IDs and wires. Jesse would be going undercover as a server boy named “Matthew Mercer” while you would play one of the notoriously butterfly-themed strippers with the alias “Raja Brooke.” Meanwhile, Reyes, Genji, and a couple of other agents you didn’t know, would be listening through the wire, recording everything and keeping watch from the security rooms.

You gazed up at a security camera that hung from the ceiling above, wondering if they were watching the two of you now. Probably.

“You look like you need a drink.”

“No thanks,” you muttered testily, “I’m on duty.”

He shrugged at your retort before downing a small glass of whiskey he’d poured for himself. You rolled your eyes and walked away.

You were so lost in your thoughts, that you hadn’t even noticed that you were about to walk into someone.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, sir!” You’d shrieked as he turned around. “I wasn’t even looking where I was…going…” You trailed off as his wide eyes made contact with your own. Although he looked so drastically different from how he had back then, you’d never forget those eyes. And from the look of them, it’d seemed like he’d recognized you too. You nearly choked.

_“H-Hanzo?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the easter eggs. I added a few of them. ALSO THIS ISN'T BETA'D BECAUSE I LOVE TO FUCK MYSELF OVER AHA. Hi, Monika’s writing tip of the day is not to summon satan in your basement in the middle of the night when your mom is home. Wait, is this tip even about writing?


	9. Piece of Cake (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty  
> This is a little more “cake”  
> THAN I EXPECTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I'm not dead!!  
> Bad news: Uni is kicking my ass!! 
> 
> I'm back? I think? This one has been on the wait list for a hella long time, but it's a stupidly long chapter so.
> 
> Also Hanzo is in his fuckboi outfit. Scion Hanzo? Scion Hanzo.

The first thoughts that entered your mind- before your brain imploded from the shock of seeing _‘He Who Shall Not Be Named’_ again- were something along the lines of: _‘This is my life now. I am in Hell.’_

You second thought was a lot less clever.

“H-Hanzo?!”

“So it is you, Y/N.”

Hanzo’s eyes raked your form, taking in how you’d changed over the years. You subconsciously crossed your arms over your chest, suddenly self-conscious of how little clothing you were wearing. “Yeah,” you gulped, “Small world…”

The two of you stood in awkward silence, undisturbed by the loud music of the club and the noise of the crowds. Your eyes snapped to figures a distance away, going upstairs to a private room. Antonio.

You knew that Hanzo was the heir of the Shimada, and the Shimada had dealt with many illegalities on their evil checklist. Could Hanzo be there to meet with Antonio? Your heart sank at the thought, and you found yourself hoping it wasn’t true.

Perhaps Hanzo saw the unspoken questions that burnt in your eyes, because he sighed and ran his hand through his closely cropped locks. “If we plan to talk, then here might not be the best place. Come with me.” He sighed again, and gently gripped your shoulder, tucking you into his side to make sure you didn’t bump into anyone else. You subconsciously gripped into the dark, and no doubt expensive, material of his vest. That in itself made you pause.

 What was he…wearing? And what had happened to him? He’d left the Shimada Clan- last you’d heard, of course- and went missing for years, only to show up with a new makeover at a strip joint?

And it wasn’t as if “makeover” was even an exaggeration. He’d traded his traditional hakamas and ninja gear for a crisp white blouse and vest, complete with pinstriped pants and a fuckboi watch. He had facial hair now in comparison to his previously clean-shaven face and his skin was tanner. Even his hair, which had once been longer than yours, was now cropped and dramatically shorter than you’d ever seen it, and slicked back like-

You gulped.

He’d always complained about the slicked manner of Genji’s preferred style, and now here he was, rocking it like a gorgeous fucking hypocrite.

“What…happened to you?” You whispered timidly.

Despite the noise, he managed to hear your words and he briefly turned to look at you, eyes flashing. You decided to shut up. It was probably a sensitive topic anyways.

Hanzo managed to find a small janitor’s closet to pull you into, and immediately began his interrogation.

“What business do you have here?”

“I thought I was the one asking questions.” You huffed.

He rolled his eyes. “How about we take turns then?”

You clicked your tongue in annoyance before relenting with a sigh. “Fine then. I work here.”

He quirked a brow at you as if to say: _‘Really?’_ Then again, his surprise wasn’t unwarranted. You’d last seen each other many years ago, when you were a very different person. Things had changed considerably since then, but still, he probably wouldn’t have expected ‘Good Girl Y/N’ to join the theoretical dark side anytime soon.

Hanzo cleared his throat, subtly prompting you for an explanation to which you faltered. No doubt Commander Reyes and Genji were listening to your conversation through the wires hidden in your earrings and bra. They would’ve probably signaled you to get out of there by now- no, in fact, they should’ve signaled you to get out- which meant only one thing. They wanted to see what kind of information you could scalp from Hanzo.

You hesitated still. Hanzo had once been your friend, and you definitely didn’t want to sell him out to Blackwatch, despite the obvious ties he had to the Shimada Clan and to Genji. Not to mention, you’d have to keep your own guard up. Mentioning Blackwatch or Genji was a definite deal breaker, and you weren’t even sure if Hanzo knew he was an uncle.

You briefly wondered how Genji was handling himself, given that he was currently listening in on a conversation between his ex-best-friend and his almost-murderer. Probably not well. You steeled yourself, deciding that you wouldn’t mention Genji’s alive status under any circumstances.

 You opened your mouth to speak. But before you could even get a word in, Hanzo raised a hand. “Let’s not bullshit each other, Y/N. As close to the truth as you can get.”

A sigh tumbled from your lips before you could stop it. “I _do_ work here, but don’t worry, not for long. I’m only working here today as a favor to my actual boss.” Technically not a lie. “What about you?”

Hanzo scrutinized you under his observant eyes for a few moments before relenting. “I’m investigating someone, for personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons? Really?” Your own gaze narrowed accusingly at him, and he squirmed a bit under the pressure of your ‘mom stare.’

“What happened to taking turns?”

“What happened to no bullshitting? Turns went out the window the moment you took me for an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” he mumbled guiltily.

“No?” You snorted, “Then _don’t_ treat me like one! Did you think I was fucking stupid?” You accentuated your anger by tugging harshly on his stupid blue tie, bringing him closer to eye level with you. He gulped at your burning gaze, knowing you’d won this round.

“I saw you look over to where Antonio headed. I’m assuming you know of him?”

You blinked up owlishly at him, surprised at how observant he was. There was no way he knew of your connection to Blackwatch, all you had to do was play it cool. “Well, yeah, who doesn’t?”

“In that case, you should know that he’s a crooked politician. He works for a terrorist organization called Talon.”

“Okay…?” You arched a brow questioningly, feigning ignorance.

“Talon, more specifically, Antonio, tried to ally with the Shimada Clan. My father declined, said that Talon’s ideals were not on par with our own. However, once my father died, Talon came to me again.”

“You…you didn’t actually take them up on their offer, did you?” You sure as hell hoped not. If he did, then you’d be enemies, regardless of any friendship the two of you might’ve had in the past.

Hanzo scoffed. “Do not take me for a fool, Y/N. If my father found them unworthy, then I trust his judgement. Besides, I am not even a part of the Shimada Clan any longer.”

“Wait, what?” You’d had your suspicions of course, but hearing it from the man himself was another thing entirely.

“I am no longer affiliated with the Shimada Clan. I left shortly after the death of my brother. I’ve been observing them since.”

“Observing them? What for?”

Hanzo huffed. “They’ve been persistent, a thorn in my side ever since I left the Shimada. It turned out that Talon wasn’t as interested in the Clan as much as they were of my family’s abilities.”

“What do you mean?”

“You could say that Talon tends to collect people with certain…abilities. ‘Powers’ I guess. In theory, all of their members could be classified in one of three categories: grunts, skilled mercenaries, or people of great wealth and status.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” You laughed hysterically. “Powers? What? Like in comics? As in Superheroes?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at you, probably wanting nothing more than to clock you upside the head. “Be serious, Y/N. If not for your sake, then for my own.” He shook his head as you laughed off the rest of your disbelief. “Maybe not superheroes, but people with ‘superpowers’ more like.”

Unfortunately, this caused you to erupt in another set of cackles, which prompted a sigh or three from Hanzo. Unfortunately, not even ten seconds later, you heard footsteps thudding towards the closet you and Hanzo occupied.

“Shit! Someone’s coming!”

Hanzo looked up only to watch as you tackled him to the floor. “What do you think you are doing?!” He hissed irritably.

Thinking quickly, you straddled his lap and pushed his face into the valley between your neck and breasts to make it look as if you’d been doing anything other than sharing your secrets. Hanzo froze, clearly uncomfortable with how the situation was turning out, before he settled his hands around your waist, trying desperately to shove you off of him. As if on cue, the door swung open.

“…”

“Well, well. Looks like someone’s having a little too much fun.”

“Ugh. No, not you.”

“Ugh. Yes,” A southern accent drawled tauntingly, “Me.”

You could barely restrain yourself from growling out his real name in your irritation, but you settled for chucking a package of disinfectant wipes from one of the shelves at his head. “Get the fuck out!”

He chuckled good naturedly, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. “Alright, Alright. I get the picture, Darlin’, don’t get your panties in a twist.” McCree turned to leave with one last wiggle of his brows, hinting that he wanted details later. Not like you’d be in sharing mood.

“Don’t worry,” you muttered irritably to Hanzo, “He’s actually a friend of mine, so he won’t rat me out.” You turned your attention to Hanzo, who was distracted by your attire.

The two of you sat uncomfortably, basking in the silence and awkward atmosphere that the interruption brought.

“This quite suits you,” He murmured, unknowingly mirroring Antonio’s earlier words to you. You figured he was talking about the lingerie until his fingers tentatively reached up to fiddle with the diamond encrusted chandelier earrings that secretly held your wire. For a second, you wondered if he’d figured you had a wire, but you shoved the thought down. He wouldn’t have told you as much as he did if he knew.

Hanzo’s eyes stared gently into yours. “You should probably get off of me. Not only is it inappropriate for me to be in this kind of position with my Brother’s mate, but you are also making my leg go numb.”

You nearly choked as you scrambled off his lap. That entire sentence left you in a big puddle of self-deprecating ‘what the fuck.’ You didn’t even know which part to address first. “Sorry, what now?”

“I said that you were making my leg go-“

“No, I don’t give a shit about your leg. I meant that thing you said after that.”

Hanzo blanched. “It’s nothing really,” he said as his eyes shifted sheepishly.

You quirked a brow. And when he still didn’t budge, you smiled sweetly at him. “Hanzo, I thought we both agreed that I wasn’t stupid. So unless you want to be knocked into next Tuesday…”

“Emphasis on the word ‘ _was_.’”

“And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’d always thought you’d have more common sense than being involved with my brother like that.”

You grew silent at this, narrowing your eyes at the older Shimada critically. “I have no idea what you-“

“Save it,” He snapped. “I’m not an idiot either. It was no secret before that you loved Genji, even after all that he did to you. I noticed that the Shimada started keeping tabs on you and when I investigated why…well…It shouldn’t have been a surprise to know that you had his son. ”

You instantly recoiled, jumping back a few steps in your shock. Well, if it was too late to hide the truth, then at least you could try to redirect the conversation, right? “I don’t see what _my_ son has to do with any of this.”

Hanzo observed you pensively, as if debating whether to explain or not. Finally, he seemed to relent with a gentle, tired shake of his head. “The spirit of the dragon is an unruly one. At times, it can even influence or heighten the senses, feelings and emotions of its host.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you but continue.”

“For example, the night that I killed Genji happened because I couldn’t control myself, or my dragons.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “What?”

Despite the fact that Genji was still very much alive, this was an entirely new revelation for you. You’d only been there briefly the night of Genji’s supposed death, and even now that you knew the truth, you still didn’t understand how or why things had happened the way they did. And, of course, it wasn’t as if you could just _ask._  

“The dragon spirits that once resided in Genji and still reside in me are like beasts lurking under the surface of our subconscious. If we’re not careful in controlling ourselves then the dragon’s can heighten our negativity and make us unstable enough to spiral out of control. Something about that night…just wasn’t right. But we had a nasty argument and it ended up with us, the dragons within’ us, fighting. You know the aftermath.”

You pondered this in silence for a moment. It explained why Genji and Hanzo had always been so…explosive around one another when they were upset. Hanzo usually had good enough self-control to where he would walk away, but Hanzo’s temper had always been arguably worse than Genji’s. If he’d been angry enough to lose control even once then…well, you could see how the spirit of a thousand-year old beast could amplify those emotions enough to drive him to murder.

Not that it ever really excused what he did to Genji. But at least a part of you understood now. However, something still tugged at your mind.

“You haven’t explained yet,” your eyes narrowed at him dangerously, “what that has to do with me or my son.”

“You’re so difficult.” He huffed irritably. “I mentioned before that you are my brother’s mate, correct? That’s because you bore his child. Not only that, but the child you bore has a dragon of his own. That’s solid proof that his dragon chose you. You’re Genji’s mate, whether he approved of it or not.”

You shook your head in disbelief. You were going to disregard the fact that you didn’t even remotely know what that meant (because hell, “mate” wasn’t exactly a commonly used word in this generation), and instead chose to focus on the fact that Hanzo was unaware of Genji’s alive status. “How can I still be his mate if he’s dead? That doesn’t make any sense!”

The archer scoffed. “As if that matters. Mating is a bond for life. It exceeds death even. You could try all you wanted, but you’d never feel the way for another man, woman, or otherwise like you did for Genji.”

You groaned exasperatedly. Well that fucking sucked. You really hoped he was wrong, because if he wasn’t, this would make your already strained relationship with the younger Shimada a lot more complicated than it had to be.

You were shaken from your inner-monologue when Hanzo rested his large hand on your shoulder, in an awkward attempt to soothe you. “For your sake, I hope you’ve raised your son well enough, so he’ll never have to worry about losing control. I’d offer to help train him but being near the two of you would put both of you in unimaginable danger.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but decided against it. “Yeah, that’s okay.” It wasn’t as if you weren’t already in unimaginable danger, but your circumstances definitely made it impossible for him to be around you after this.

The two of you stared at each other, realizing that your time with each other was just about up. Hanzo looked at you as if there was so much more he wanted to say, but as if on cue, a bang went off in the building.

You both shared a look before bursting out of the Janitor’s closet to see a hole in the ceiling of the strip-joint and a dozen or so figures in black filing into the building, armed and clearly dangerous.

A lone figure stepped forward, instantly commanding the attention of everyone in the room. You didn’t need to see the intimidating face paint or unique armor to guess that he was the leader of these offenders. It was obvious already by his smothering presence.

“My name,” he called in a clear, rich, accented voice, “Is Akande Ogundimu, of Talon.” His eyes slowly swept across the room as his audience stood frozen in shock. He raised a fist, as the Talon agents behind him began palming their weapons dangerously. “Congratulations. You, are now our hostages.”

And all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, turns out there's kind of a part 3 to this. I really didn't this part expect it to be THIS long but...yeah, okay. After the next chapter, Hanzo is gonna go bye bye so enjoy him while you can.


End file.
